The Vongola Decimo Sky's Moon
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: In almost every dimension in the multiverse these two beings, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and Tsukino Usagi never meet. However, in this one, that changes, these two instrumental weapons of Destiny meet, and come together to forge an even more powerful whole. How will this change things for the senshi, and the Mafia?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, manga/anime titles

Also please note that Cavaliere del Cielo, Tsuna's hero alter ego can access new abilities like the senshi can when new enemies appear, or the need is greatest. This DOES NOT mean that as Tsuna he can access them, at most in civilian form for the moment he has Hyper Intuition, Dying Will Mode, Hyper Dying Will Mode, and the ability to coats his hands, and feet in his Flames.

In almost every dimension in the multiverse these two beings, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and Tsukino Usagi never meet. However, in this one, that changes, these two instrumental weapons of Destiny meet, and come together to forge an even more powerful whole.

1991:

Sawada Tsunayoshi blinks as he looks around his surroundings in shock, he had never been forced into Juuban before. It looked like he was in a park, and it really was quite peaceful, he somehow still had his school bag too! Just as he decides to have a seat at one of the nearby tables to try, and work on his homework a blonde his age crashes into him, running full tilt. Tsuna's instincts kick in, and he breaks both of their falls, taking the brunt of it for the blonde, whom by this point has realized she has run into someone, " Gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going. "

" Ah, it's no problem. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. "

The blonde pushes herself up, " Tsukino Usagi, I really am sorry, Sawada-san. "

Some inner voice tells Tsuna to stop her from leaving, and then he sees the tear stains on her cheeks. Anger unfurls in him at this sight though he says nothing, " Care to work on our homework together? "

Usagi's brightens somewhat, and that was what started it. With Tsuna's help her math grades increased, and with her help some of his increased as well. Everyday they would meet at his home since Usagi did not want him meeting her family. Tsuna's mother is thrilled that her son finally has a friend, though she could see the girl was broken, just like her Tsu-kun. Sawada Nana could admit to some of the blame for that, she had called her son Dame as well.

1992:

Tsukino Usagi blindly makes her way to Tsuna's home, unaware of the fact that the Disciplinary Committee is ensuring her safe arrival, they could all see she had shattered. It was just a matter as to whether or not she could be pieced back together again. Once at the door of the Sawada home she enters, and removes her shoes, her school bag dropping onto the floor unceremoniously. In the living room Tsuna freezes when he hears the soft thud of Usagi's school bag hitting the floor, " Usagi-chan, are you alright? " Tsuna asks as he makes his way to her.

He could immediately see that no, she was not all right. Her eyes were dull, and lifeless, she was swaying on her feet as well. " Usagi-chan, what happened? "

He catches her as she falls, wrapping his arms around her as the tears start. Silent tears scared him, it meant she had finally shattered. It meant, as he gazes over her shoulder with a burning orange gaze, that he had someone to make pay for breaking his single most precious person. " Talk to me, please, Usagi-chan. " Tsuna murmurs.

" Remember when I told you about my previous life, Tsuna-chan? "

There was no inflection to her voice, it shook due to her tears, but no tonal inflection at all. This really worried Tsuna, " Hai, I do, Usagi-chan, why? "

Dead sapphire eyes meet Tsuna's concerned caramel eyes, " I was tricked into becoming Sailor Moon, and starting my ascension to Queen. "

Tsuna hugs her closer to himself, unbearably angry at what has been done to his only friend. " I'm not going anywhere, Usagi-chan. "

He's glad to see her grab fistfuls of his shirt, it meant _his Usagi-chan_ was still in there, somewhere. Nana is shocked when she comes home to find her son cradling his only friend in his arms, not far from the door, then concern floods her. Her Tsu-kun was looking particularly protective, and angry, very angry. His eyes were actually orange at the moment, " Is she all right, Tsu-kun? " Nana asks her son, she had come to care for the blonde haired girl.

" She will be, I hope. " Tsuna says, his grip around her tightening.

Two weeks later Usagi has moved in with Tsuna, and his mother, sure, she still went to school in Juuban, but she had finally had enough. Not even a month later The Incident occurs, causing Tsuna's Flames to destroy the seal on them so he could _save Usagi from any female's worst nightmare while he would be forced to watch_.

Chapter 1

1993:

Usagi stumbles down the stairs of the Sawada home only to see Tsuna getting kicked by a toddler, " Tsuna-chan, what's going on? "

" My mother thought it would be a _brilliant idea_ to hire me a tutor off of a damned flier that had no envelope, and was just put into the mailbox. " Tsuna answers his girlfriend in deadpanned tone.

Usagi groans, and goes to get her breakfast, " I'll try to be home early, okay, Tsuna-chan. "

Tsuna groans, and once she's finished eating hands her a bento, and her schoolbag before brushing a kiss across her right temple, " Be careful, okay, if need be call Hibari-senpai to give you an escort home. "

" I will, Tsuna-chan. Fàngxià nǐ de miànjù(Drop your mask), " Usagi says as she heads out.

" I was unaware that there was someone else living here, Mama. " Reborn says.

" Usagi-chan is Tsu-kun's first friend, she started living with us almost a year ago after irreconcilable differences with her family. " Nana answers.

Reborn frowns, there was nothing about the girl in the intelligence reports, and from the way the pair interacted they were most likely dating. That meant that using a Dying Will Bullet on Tsuna would be of no good until he got a better handle on the current situation.

Juuban:

Usagi trudges her way to the Hikawa Shrine with her so called protectors, each comment they made about her was another knife to her soul. Reborn hadn't noticed it, but Usagi was a Sky as well, only she was very close to breaking from a lack of true Guardians. Only Tsuna gave her any solace anymore. She just stares listlessly at her homework, she'd do it when she got home. She was not going to try for Crossroads Sr. High, hell no, she was studying to get into Namimori High. Kyouya had been kind enough to get her mock entrance exams to study from that she left in her room at the Sawada home, " USAGI! "

The blonde looks at Hino Rei, Sailor Mars, " We are trying to help you study for High School Entrance Exams, so pay attention, you fucking space case. "

Usagi gathers her stuff up, " I didn't even _want to come here, and I sure as hell don't want to hang out with any of you either_. I'm going home. "

" Oh, you're finally getting over your temper tantrum, and going back to your parents? " Luna, the black female talking cat asks her.

Artemis, her white male counterpart grimaces, " No, _I already told you that place is not my home, has never been my home, and will never be my home_. " Usagi snaps, she had to get out before her self-control broke. Tsuna had managed to patch her back together, his love for her was keeping her together as well. As she walks out of the shrine she is already calling Kyouya for a pick up. That flew out of the window when she reached the bottom of the steps, a sickly sweet scented cloth is pressed over her nose, and mouth. Usagi rams her elbows back, hard, even as she brings her left foot up, and stomps down on the instep of her would be abductor. She grabs her schoolbag, and runs the instant she gets free, her Sky Flames flaring as they call for help.

Namimori:

Reborn watches as Tsuna stiffens, " Omnivore, Rabbit's in trouble. "

Tsuna's eyes bleed orange at these words, " I assume you have a ride. "

" Tetsuya's bringing it around now. He'll make sure your things get home, Omnivore. " Kyouya says.

Tsuna places the helmet on the second it's tossed to him, getting on the motorcycle behind Kyouya, " Let's go help Rabbit. " Tsuna says, Usagi had endeared herself to Kyouya when she had selflessly thrown herself in between Kyouya, and a fatal stab wound, during The Incident, for Kyouya anyhow. For Usagi it was just a minor inconvenience. Thanks to the Hibari family doctor she had been excused from school medically until she healed. Nana had taken care of her, and Kyouya had taken it upon himself to teach her how to fight in unarmed combat, but more importantly, he had taught her how to evade.

Juuban:

Usagi weaves her way through pedestrians as she tries to find a place to hide, she didn't dare henshin right now. She had no way of knowing that Flaring her Flames had just gotten her an actual true Guardian. One that would have Reborn cursing her very existence, as Saotome Ranma had been malleted into Juuban by the bitch he had been forcibly engaged to. Usagi flaring her flames had caused Ranma to alter his trajectory just enough that when Usagi reached the park he was there to deal with the idiots after her, painfully. Her eyes widen when she realizes her Flames had Harmonized with his, he felt like a Sunny Lightning, " Thank you. "

" It's what any true Martial Artist should do. I'm Saotome Ranma. "

" Tsukino Usagi. "

" Hn, for helping Rabbit, I give you sanctuary in Namimori, Saotome-san. "

Usagi finds herself pulled into a hug by a worried Tsuna, " Yes, thank you for helping Usagi-chan, Saotome-san. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, my companion is Hibari Kyouya. "

" Let's get Rabbit home. " Kyouya says, using his Flames to extend his bike. Usagi is placed between him, and Tsuna, while Ranma sits on the back. A simple application of Cloud Flames creates two more helmets, and Kyouya roars out of there, just missing Saotome Genma.

Sawada Home:

Reborn stares at the pig-tailed martial artist, " Just to be clear, I'm here because Hibari-san promised me help in escaping all the damn fiancée's my father insisted on settin' me up with. I know enough about the Underworld to realize that Usagi-san is my Sky, and I'm her Lightning Guardian, I know Fon. I will not have ya draggin' me, or her inta your Chaos. I get enough Chaos happening around me anyhow. I'll also be teaching Tsuna and Usagi the Anything Goes Style, the Old Letch gave me my mastery. "

Tsuna levels a nasty glare at his tutor, " If your schemes _hurt her in any way, I will end you_ , got it. "

Reborn wouldn't admit it, but at that moment Tsuna honestly terrified him. That wasn't even taking into consideration the fact his girlfriend was apparently a Sky as well, and snagged known Chaos magnet Saotome Ranma as her Lightning, " I wouldn't mind some help with my Sun Flames, Fon was able to find me a teacher for Lightning, which I had been using instinctively ever since my Pops tried to teach me the Neko-ken. "

Reborn blinks, looks at his espresso, and blinks again, " I could swear I just heard you say your father taught you the Neko-ken. " Fon had gone on a five hour long rant about that style, and how it should have never been created in the first place.

" I did, Pops is an idiot, and his training methods would have killed me if not for my flames. Most Families don't want me because of the fact I'm a known Chaos magnet. "

Usagi cheerfully cackles, " Draw any property damaging Chaos, if you can, out of Namimori, follow me in girl form so you can enter all the places I can using that wonderful Umi-Sen-Ken technique your father devised, and the rest I don't care. Though Tsuna may appreciate your mere presence as No Plan Survives Contact With Saotome Ranma. "

Reborn groans, and Tsuna smirks, " Really, if Reborn's not in my house, drop any Chaos that comes your way _into his lap_ , Ranma. "

" Shall we ensure we get pictures that we can then sell to those who would love to have blackmail on him? " Usagi asks innocently.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or Ranma Saotome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, manga/anime titles

Sawada Home:

Ranma proved to be a much better tutor academically than Reborn, and keeps Reborn out of Tsuna's room, " You do not need to sleep in his room, you are an adult in a two year old body, would you sleep in Tsuna's room should your student be female? "

Reborn winces at that kind of logic, " Where's your Sky? "

" With Tsuna, she stays with him until she falls asleep, apparently, and then Tsuna carries her to her room once he's sure she'll stay asleep, the only exceptions are Thunderstorms, Usagi is terrified of them according to Nana, and when she wakes up due to nightmares, then she'll make her way back to Tsuna's room. " Ranma states.

Two hours later Tsuna emerges from his room, minus Usagi, running a hand through his mocha colored hair, " She's staying with me tonight. Ranma, keep him out of my room, I need to get my shower taken, and Reborn, unless you want to be known as a pedophile you will not watch me shower. "

Reborn pouts, but concedes the point, though he was very concerned about how the teens were already talking about selling blackmail photos about him. The Lackey, Skull De Mort, Cloud Arcobaleno, would be immensely happy to have something on him, not to mention Viper, the Mist Arcobaleno. Ranma was in his last year of High School, and with the help of the Hibari's would be getting a tutor, and they would help him get rid of all his Kami Forsaken Fiancées as well. They also made his girl form Hibari Ranko, while Saotome Ranma had been granted sanctuary by the Hibari family, mostly due to the fact that Kyouya was interested in having a good sparring partner for once.

Juuban:

Sailor's Uranus and Neptune frown as they watch the Inner senshi, wondering where the hell their Hime was. Pluto was keeping mum about things, then again it wouldn't do for them to know too much about the future. What they didn't know was the fact that not even Pluto knew what was going on with their Hime. It was the next day that Tenou Haruka, Sailor Uranus' civilian form sees her Hime's civilian form getting picked up by the Demon Prefect of Namimori Hibari Kyouya, and the female form of Saotome Ranma was with her, the currently red headed martial artist settles into the side car while the Hime gets on the back of the motorcycle behind Hibari-san.

Kaioh Michiru looks at her lover, " Wait, you're telling me the Hime is spending the majority of her time in Namimori, why? "

" I don't know, Michiru. " Haruka admits.

Namimori:

Usagi makes her way through the crowd, thankful that Kyouya was with her, and that she could watch Tsuna kick ass at volleyball. The games were set for after school, hence why she had decided to ditch her senshi, Tsuna needed her more right now. Ranko was at her left, ready and willing to unleash a world of pain on any idiot that messed with _his/her_ Sky. Tsuna's caramel eyes meet Usagi's sapphire eyes, and he makes his way over to the sidelines, " Usagi-chan, I'm glad you're here. "

" Show them all how wrong they are, Tsuna-chan. " Usagi murmurs, letting him pull her close.

Every student present is stunned that _Dame-Tsuna_ apparently has a girlfriend, one that happened to be a real looker too. " Kyouya, Ranko, please keep the Herbivores from getting ideas above their station. " Tsuna says, his Intuition was howling that he needed to make sure the _Idiots_ in his school knew not to mess _with his girl_. Tsuna would be stunned to learn that in the future it became an actual _rule_ , _Do Not Under Any Circumstances Use Vongola Decimo/Neo Primo Vongola's Girl Against Him_. Tsuna was _terrifying_ when it came to protecting Usagi.

Running his right hand along her left cheek he heads back out onto the court, his eyes briefly flickering over to where a certain silver haired half Japanese/half Italian teen was hiding. Hopefully Ranko/Ranma could drop some very well deserved Chaos on Reborn for being _an asshole of not quite Loki proportions._ He leaves the entire student body stunned when he helps his team dominate the mini tournament they ended up playing, and his eyes turn orange as they flicker to where Reborn is hiding. The Hitman is frowning in thought, he hadn't expected Tsuna to actually be capable of playing. He hadn't been previously so what had...Usagi. Tsuna's desire to protect her must have destroyed the seal, or eroded enough of it that Tsuna could live a normal life.

Mama had said that Usagi had only started living with them a little less than a year ago, and that two weeks before she moved in she had apparently showed up at their home, almost broken beyond repair. Seeing his only friend in that state, that had to have been the catalyst for all of this change. His friend had needed him to be her strength, to help her fix what had been broken. It was time to find out about Usagi's home life before she had moved in with Tsuna. There was no hesitance when Tsuna pulls her to himself for a rather chaste kiss. One that the blonde returns equally, it appeared as though Tsuna had already found someone whom could handle being his wife. He slips off, Saotome, and Hibari, could handle protecting the pair while he did some much needed research into why Usagi had felt the need to move out of her parents home.

He's rather stunned when he sees a series of journals left sitting out on her desk with a note addressed to him, saying that he had permission to read these, but not her diaries, _those were private_. By the time he was done reading Killing Intent was pouring off of him in waves. No wonder she and Tsuna had connected so readily, no wonder she had moved in not quite a year ago as well. Her family had systematically destroyed almost any sense of self-worth with over a decade of negative reinforcement, likely why the Classic Cloud known as Hibari Kyouya was protective of her, or part of it at any rate. Iemitsu just neglected the hell out of his family, Usagi's family made him look like Parent of the Year.

Having Tsuna to talk to must have done wonders for her, someone whom wouldn't judge her, and a female role model that was given the wake up call she needed thanks to Usagi as well. Seeing a child just as broken as her own had been a hard pill to swallow, but Nana had stepped up, and been the older female figure Usagi needed in her life, though Nana had discovered Usagi was hopeless in the kitchen. Instead Nana patiently taught her how to sew, mend, and crochet. Her Tsu-kun was the one that could cook. Reborn manages to pull his Killing Intent back in, _but he was pissed_. No child should ever be treated like that, it was only because of Nana and Tsuna that Usagi was recovering, and he fully understood why Tsuna, and Nana allowed her to sleep in Tsuna's room now. Tsuna was the first person to not judge her, to accept her as she was.

Reborn knew that if Usagi was threatened in any way thanks to Tsuna being the only legitimate heir left to the Vongola that he would level anything, and anyone in his path when it came to getting her back. Tsuna was scarily similar to Primo, especially in this regard. He hadn't expected Usagi to be such a broken Sky though. It made a certain amount of sense that she would end up with such a powerful Lightning Guardian, getting past Ranma/Ranko would be next to impossible, not to mention the Disciplinary Committee as well. That wasn't taking into consideration Tsuna himself.

At the Hibari home Usagi is curled into Tsuna while Ranma and Kyouya help them with their homework, Kyouya also helps her study to get into Namimori High. The Rabbit needed to get away from negative influences in her life, this included her herbivorous teachers as well. That was when her communicator went off, " Tsuna-chan, you coming this time? "

Tsuna rolls his shoulders, " Might as well, someone needs to keep that fake older rose throwing carnivore away from you. "

Ranma blinks, " Come with me fellow carnivore, I'll explain while Rabbit, and Omnivore do what is needed. "

The pair pack their things up, and both flip onto the roof, " Moon Cosmic Power! "

Tsuna smirks as he had made sure to be holding onto Usagi when she said the transformation phrase, this transformed him as well, into an orange and silver version of Tuxedo Kamen's usual outfit. Using his Flames Tsuna, or Cavaliere del Cielo(Sky Knight) gets them to the problem area. He sets them down gently, making sure to keep close to _his principessa(_ princess). Instinctively he blocks the attack heading towards Sailor Moon, and two new senshi blink at his appearance, " Who the hell are you, and why are you with our Hime? " the one in yellow and dark blue demands.

" Cavaliere del Cielo, and I am her True Knight. " is the reply.

Sailor Moon turns several backflips while they're talking, and curses when Earth's higher gravity causes her to fall at the worst possible time. Cavaliere del Cielo was already moving, and gets to her before the rose that was thrown could even hit the mark, his arms wrapping around her, and rolling them out of the way. Uranus and Neptune leap over to join them, the Inners hadn't even tried to protect her! " Hime, are you alright? " Uranus asks her.

Sailor Moon winces at the mere title of Hime, from Tsuna/Cavaliere del Cielo she didn't mind it, it was a term of endearment from him, but her senshi it was a title. Cavaliere snarls under his breath, " Don't call her Hime, I did not spend the better part of a year fixing the damage done to her by her so called family, and the Inner Court to have you idiots fuck that up. "

The teal haired Sailor Neptune freezes, her blue eyes narrowing, " _What Damage_? "

Uranus does the wise thing, and backs away from her lover, " Luna tricked her into becoming Sailor Moon, thus starting her ascension to Queen, something _she does not want_ , and that was the straw that broke the camel's back as it were. She shattered because of that, shattered because that damned cat couldn't give her a choice in her own future. "

Neptune is furious at this news, _her princess had been abused_! Blue flames flicker to life around her, pitching furiously like a storm tossed sea before she turns to the current daimon. Uranus goes after the controller to get the Heart Crystal, and save the poor victim. She knew better than to get in the way of her lover's Tranquil Fury. Pissing off Sailor Neptune was something one _should not do_! Eudial is stunned when Sailor Uranus goes after her while the senshi other than Neptune just stand there, to be fair even the Inners knew better than to get in Neptune's way when she was _that pissed off_. Had they known what would be coming their way after she was done with the youma they would have hightailed it. Sailor Moon stays close to Cavaliere, _she did not want Tuxedo Kamen(Mask) to get any ideas_. Cavaliere was already on the move, grabbing Moon, and leaping up into the air, igniting his flames to stay there.

Eudial blinks, even as she dodges another attack from Uranus, the dusty blonde haired senshi grabs the Heart Crystal, and backflips away, even as Sailor Moon is dropped by Cavaliere, her attack already primed, " Moon Spiral Heart Attack! "

Eudial is forced to dodge that rather than go after Uranus, and Sailor Moon turns a flip to safely land on the ground while Cavaliere smirks before he uses his X-Burner on Eudial. The leader of the Witches Five yelps as she teleports up higher. Sky Flames, that bastard could use Sky Flames? He lands in front of Sailor Moon, his message clear, mess with Moon, and deal with him. Eudial cuts her losses. She was not going to piss off an active Sky simply to retrieve a Heart Crystal, she was not that fucking suicidal, thank you!

Uranus rejoins them, taking a rear guard position, " How bad? "

Cavaliere rolls his eyes, " Principessa, give her the senshi journals you've kept. "

Moon cocks her head to the side, and he understands her silent question, " She, and Neptune can be trusted, Principessa. "

Moon pulls the journals out of her subspace pocket, before handing them to Uranus, Cavaliere meets navy blue eyes with his own burning orange gaze, " Read them, you and Neptune only. They should give you a very good understanding of how her Inner Court, and Luna, has hurt her emotionally, psychologically, and spiritually. The only way you get the same for her civilian life is if you two prove that you care about her as a person, and not as your princess. "

Uranus nods at this condition, and blinks when Cavaliere spins on his heel, and rams his foot into Tuxedo Kamen's gonads with a Flame enhanced kick. " How many _fucking times do I have to tell you to stay away from her_? "

Neptune has finally destroyed the daimon, and then she turns her ire on the Inner senshi for not doing their damned duty, " Tell your partner that we had to leave. Moon does not like spending too much time in Juuban. " Cavaliere says to Uranus.

" I will, keep her safe, please. " Uranus says.

" To the best of my ability, with my Dying Will. " Cavaliere states, picking Moon up, and flying back to Namimori. They land on the Hibari home roof, and jump back to the ground, allowing their transformations to fade. Usagi curls into Tsuna's side once they reclaim their seats, knowing her Lightning had been filled in by Tsuna's Cloud. Hibari respected Tsuna for the simple fact he protected his future mate.

Sawada Home:

Usagi didn't stray far from Tsuna once they got back home, their homework was done to Hibari's exacting standards, and Tsuna automatically dodges the kick Reborn levies at him, Usagi moving with him. Reborn, now that he knew the truth about how Usagi had come to live with Tsuna knew he would have to take a slightly different approach as Tsuna would kill anyone whom purposely put Usagi in danger, " Answer one question for me, how did you Harmonize with Hibari? "

Tsuna chuckles darkly, " Fake carnivores cornered Usagi in a dark alley intent on taking their pleasure from her. I was with her, and they had captured me, two goons were holding me with my arms behind my back while a third was holding my head still so I would be forced to watch as they raped her. Something in me snapped at the mere thought, and soon they were screaming as though Kyouya was the one biting them to death. Two minutes into my beatdown of the fake carnivores Kyouya showed up, and started biting them to death as well, especially when he saw Usagi's dishevelled appearance. Then she gained his respect when one of them went after him with a knife from behind, it would have been fatal for Kyouya. Usagi took it for him, and thus gained his respect. After that he focused on protecting the Rabbit while I taught those fake carnivores to _not mess with what is mine_. "

Reborn almost shivers at the dark tone in Tsuna's voice, apparently he broke the seal to protect his only true friend from any females worst nightmare come true. Usagi was cradled into his side protectively, and Ranko currently was up on the roof. Messing with Usagi apparently was not wise.

Haruka and Michiru's Room at Mugen:

Just the first journal alone had both older teens sick to their stomachs at how Luna just steam rolled over their Hime. How Luna didn't care about her feelings, her opinions, and continually told her to stop being a crybaby, and grow up. How Luna belittled her with every seeming compliment out of her mouth, it got a little better with Mercury, but then Mars had been awakened, and the submissive Mercury did nothing to help the Hime. They could see why Cavaliere del Cielo had been pissed when she had been called Hime. They had skipped ahead to when she had been revealed as the Princess, and it was not pretty. She was _always found lacking_ , whether it be she wasn't smart enough, punctual enough, graceful enough, and they threw her being the princess in her face to get her to accept her duty.

" This is horrifying, Ruka-kun. " Michiru says.

" I know, I'm glad she has Cavaliere del Cielo on her side. Michi, we should have revealed ourselves sooner. She has no support among the Inners. " Haruka was pissed, horrified, and sickened at the same time.

Sawada Home:

Reborn leaves Tsuna and Usagi alone to watch some anime, the blonde was not getting pried away from Tsuna anytime soon. Reborn does make sure to tell Gokudera Hayato to not hurt Tsukino Usagi in anyway should she be near Tsuna when he tests him, or the Decimo candidate would make him wish for death to escape the pain he would be in. He's pleasantly surprised to find them watching Naruto of all anime.

Nana is working on some snacks for her Tsu-kun, and his Usagi-chan. She knew when they needed time to decompress, and made sure to give it to them. Reborn was taking his cues from her at the moment, she knew how things worked with the teens, he didn't. He does note that Tsuna had his flames curling around Usagi gently, causing the girl to relax further. When Nana delivers the snacks Tsuna gently disentangles himself from Usagi with a few whispered words, and a kiss on her right temple. It was then Reborn saw that his eyes were orange. He slips out the back, and leaps up onto the roof, " Ranko. "

It was quiet, but carried authority, Reborn notices as he follows his student. " Tsuna, what's wrong? " Ranko asks him.

" I'm not sure, but there's trouble coming, and it's heading for Usagi-chan. "

Reborn blinks, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition was strong enough to detect threats to Usagi as well? " How bad? "

Tsuna's eyes are narrowed, " I barely managed to put her back together a year ago, what's coming, it could break her in a way _I can't fix her_. "

Reborn and Ranko both freeze at the implications of that one statement. " Shit, I can keep girl form while she's at school, but I can't help her with her duty. "

" Omerta level secret. " Tsuna says for Reborn's benefit, telling the Arcobaleno that he would be filled in when he was better trusted.

Tsuna frowns, looking at them both, " Ranko, there is a way you could help, Usagi-chan will explain later. "

He jumps back down, and rejoins his girlfriend in their marathon, " You handle the night shift, I need to reclaim my male form. Being an aquatransexual sucks. "

Reborn isn't even given a choice in the matter, though he knew the aquatransexual was more than capable of handling anything that came their way, he beat a damned Phoenix God as a teenager for fuck's sake. Yeah, his student was safe with that Sunny Lightning around.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or Ranma Saotome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, manga/anime titles

 _ **Telepathy**_

Namimori:

Gokudera Hayato reels at the new orders from Reborn, he was to protect Vongola Decimo's girlfriend at all costs, and more importantly he was not to draw her into his testing of the Decimo if she happened to be nearby when the test occurred. He remembered seeing the petite blonde the Decimo had hugged before the mini volleyball tournament the day before. The way Reborn had phrased it made it sound as though the Decimo would take it out of anyone's hide that threatened her. He would later learn that this was absolutely true, Sawada Tsunayoshi turned into a demon on par with Hibari Kyouya when Tsukino Usagi was threatened. After what he did to those idiots that had tried to rape his first real friend...well, he was no longer bullied, the girls adored him for protecting sweet Usagi like that, and Kyouya, well Tsuna earned the title Omnivore from him.

Walking into class to be introduced, class 2-A, Hayato takes in the layout, and more importantly the Decimo's orange tinted eyes. Something was causing the famed Vongola Hyper Intuition to play up, and Hayato doubted it was the test he would put the Decimo through at some point. Everyone is surprised when the Demon Prefect of Namimori bursts in, " Rabbit. " is all he says.

Hayato watches as the orange bleeds fully into Decimo's eyes, " Where, and whom the hell do I need to kill for the affront? "

Hayato shivers at the tone this is said in, " Herbivorous color coded females. "

" Handle this, Kyouya-kun, I need to get to Rabbit. " Tsuna snaps, packing his things up, and tossing them to the male that had come in with the Demon Prefect, whom Hayato would later learn is Kusakabe Tetsuya. With that done Tsuna stalks out of the classroom, looking much like a predator stalking his prey in that moment.

Juuban:

Sailor Moon fights to break the Love Me Chain holding her against the tree even as Tuxedo Kamen advances. Princess Serenity wakes up in a hurry when she realizes the danger her new incarnation is in, _**Uranus, Neptune, HELP!**_

Mugen Gakuen:

Tenou Haruka and Kaioh Michiru both bolt up at the screamed telepathic plea from their princess. They both ditch class immediately, and race for a safe place to transform, praying they were in time.

Juuban:

Sailor Moon would be screaming, but she couldn't, Mars had used a Silencing Talisman on her, as for her Lightning Guardian, well, she/he had been incapacitated by Mercury, leaving Uranus, Neptune, and Cavaliere del Cielo her only hopes at the moment. Jupiter slams a electricty coated fist into her diaphragm, then Tuxedo Kamen uses one of his roses to start cutting her uniform off. Cavaliere arrives seconds before Uranus, and Neptune, Usagi had made him his own henshin item, he just preferred not to use it most of the time. He drops from the sky, and brutally kicks Kamen away from Sailor Moon. Neptune and Uranus can only stare in horror briefly, then they silently summon their attacks, and they race forward, slamming into the traitorous Inners. Jupiter is the only one to dodge them, and smirks at them.

Seeing the wide, frightened sapphire eyes of Moon causes Uranus' flames to switch from Active to Useful. Purple Flames erupt into existence as she accepts Jupiter's unspoken challenge. Neptune kicks Venus out of the tree she was in, and Moon drops to the ground, pulling her knees up into her chest, and wrapping her arms around them, rocking back and forth. Neptune jumps down in front of her, letting her Flames wash over Moon, soothing her even as she remains alert. Cavaliere had finished with Kamen, removing limbs while cauterizing the wounds, before moving on to the other three senshi, looking quite demonic at the moment. " _You threatened What. Is. Mine!_ "

Neptune watches as Mercury, Mars, and Venus shiver at the tone he used, a tone that promised untold suffering, suffering _that most of them would live through._ Cavaliere sends her a tight look, and Neptune nods slightly, she would protect Moon. With that ascertained he moves with brutal efficiency, Neptune flinches when he snaps Venus' neck without even blinking, not a shred of remorse in his eyes, even as Mars and Mercury scream in horror. Cavaliere just stands there, smirking darkly, his orange eyes flashing dangerously, " _When you threaten what's mine you have to be prepared for the consequences_. "

" Demon! " Mars screams.

A sarcastic chuckle emits from Cavaliere, " I've been called that before, I admit. "

Uranus pays no attention to what Cavaliere is doing, instead she is fully focused on taking down the senshi that forsook her oath. She dodges the lightning encased fists with ease, navy blue eyes were currently a vivid amethyst, she was using her flames to increase the protection of her senshi armor, even as she looks for an opening against the Jovian. She was absolutely disgusted with the fact that they had been willing to help Endymion _rape their princess_. Jupiter snarls angrily at the fact that she can't hit the Uranian. Cavaliere stalks towards his prey, an unholy light in his eyes, his entire countenance was screaming DANGER. Any member of organized crime in the area could only wonder what had happened to cause _that much Killing Intent to fill the air_.

Hardened criminals vacated Juuban as they did not want to catch the attention of the _pissed off Sky_. Not much pissed off a Sky to this point, going after their Guardians, or other half was about all that could piss them off this much. The Sky Aura being thrown around indicated that someone, or numerous someones had done the unthinkable, and _pissed off an Active Sky_. Cavaliere licks his lips as he moves forward, Reborn had no idea his student was not in school at the moment. Mercury, well used to being bullied, moved much faster than Mars did, and the Martian Senshi's ankle is grabbed as she tries to leap away, getting slammed face first into the ground by the pissed off Cavaliere.

Mercury drops to her knees as the reality of what she had been doing crashes over her, and the bluenette throws up violently. Cavaliere notices this even as he takes his time with Mars, _she would live_. The Martian gags when he jabs her in the throat just right to destroy her vocal chords, but let her still breathe. He wasn't done with her yet though, she could tell from the wicked smile on his lips. He was just getting started with her.

Moon is still rocking back and forth, locked in her own mind. Only Cavaliere would be able to break her out. Neptune watches over her princess, not liking the implications of what this meant. She and Uranus hadn't gotten through her first month as Sailor Moon yet, written in the Hime's own hand, with her own words, and each word they read painted a bleaker, and bleaker picture. An hour later Cavaliere is in front of Moon, murmuring in Mandarin to her. It was only when she looked up that Neptune can feel relief flooding through her system, Uranus joins them a minute later, blood staining what had once been pristine white gloves, Jupiter would no longer be a problem. Moon wraps herself around Cavaliere, clinging to him. Mercury is hanging back, and resolves to put herself into therapy after this. She had never thought about how their words and actions were _hurting Usagi, their princess_. To see the blonde trembling, and clinging to Cavaliere, it brought that fact home to her, brutally.

" We'll ensure Mercury gets the help she needs, get her out of here, Cavaliere, out of Juuban entirely. " Uranus states.

" I'll have to, wait, where's her Lightning Guardian? " Cavaliere asks.

" I'm here, didn't think any concoction could knock me out anymore. I'll help them with Mercury for the moment, Cavaliere. " Ranko says.

He nods, and shifts Moon to the point where he can fly with her, once she's safely on his back he sets off, as he needed his hands to fly.

Reception Room:

Cavaliere ends his transformation, and Usagi's, mocha eyes absolutely livid in fury, " Get her transferred, Kyouya. "

" Hn(Consider it done). "

" Usagi-chan, I need to get back to class, can I leave you with Kyouya? " Tsuna asks her.

Sapphire eyes look up, and Kyouya inhales sharply, " If Kyouya-nii doesn't mind. "

" Rabbit, you are pack. " Kyouya says firmly, already delegating to his not quite carnivores, Rabbit would be protected. Omnivore would morph into a Carnivore, and unleash untold devastation should he fail to protect Rabbit.

Tsuna heads to class, Kyouya giving him a pass. The silverette shivers when Tsuna walks past him, as do the rest of the males in Namimori Middle School. Tsuna only got like this when it came to his girlfriend. The last idiot to hit on her still walked with a limp. No one had expected him to have such a sadistic protective streak. The teacher says nothing when Tsuna hands him a pass signed by Hibari, no one was stupid enough to go against the Demon Prefect after all. Tsuna literally swears out loud when Gokudera challenges him after school, " Fine, let's make this quick, _my girlfriend needs me_. "

Reborn shivers at the tone, and the Killing Intent rising from Tsuna like a tsunami, he was that pissed off, " Any more _tests_ I need to be aware of, Demon Tutor? "

Reborn shakes his head, and before Gokudera can even light his dynamite Tsuna drops him with an sucker punch to his diaphragm, " Yes, you can be my Storm Guardian, Hayato, but right now Usagi-chan needs me more. "

Reborn winces, " Did something happen I don't know about? "

" The prefect, and head of the Disciplinary Committee came into class as I was being introduced saying something about Rabbit, then tenth's eyes bled completely orange, as he was leaving the classroom I could swear it was like he was a predator stalking his prey. Though his eyes had been tinted orange earlier. "

Reborn shudders, " The rumors of all members of organized crime going to ground in Juuban don't sound nearly as far-fetched now. Nothing is worse than a _pissed off Sky_. "

Hayato grimaces, " Do you have a picture of tenth's girlfriend? "

Reborn hands him one, protecting her would have to be made _an absolute priority_. While hitman and the Smoking Bomb are talking Tsuna makes his way to the Reception Room with a single minded determination, _his Usagi-chan needed him_.

Chiavarone Family Manor:

Dino Chiavarone, the tenth head of the Family, feels DREAD traverse his spine, not unlike that which followed Reborn around when the Sadistic Demon Baby From Hell had been his tutor to be a Mafia Boss. He runs a hand through his blonde hair wearily, " Romario, find out what the hell is going on in Namimori. "

" Sir? "

" Get me everything, and if you can do so without the _sadist_ finding out, all the better. DREAD not unlike that which Reborn causes for shits and giggles just traversed my spine, only _he's not the cause_. "

His Guardians all blanch when they hear this, " Who the hell can cause that feeling other than Reborn?! " is the question asked in unison.

Juuban:

Mizuno Ami listlessly makes her way home, and for once her mother is home. Mizuno Saeko can only gasp when she sees her daughter looking so forlorn, " Okaa-san, I need help, psychological help. " Ami murmurs, and Saeko pulls her little girl into her arms, stunned when Ami starts sobbing, shaking in her mother's arms.

On the roofs of Juuban Uranus and Neptune patrol, they had to considering Mercury was an emotional and psychological mess at the moment, and their Hime, well, they had no idea how she really was considering she came damned close to being raped. Cavaliere had been thoroughly pissed off, and they knew he was a Sky, sure their Hime was, but her boyfriend as well? It hadn't really sunk in until that day when his Sky Aura had flared throughout the entirety of Juuban, announcing how _thoroughly and completely pissed off he had been_.

Namimori:

Tsuna kneels before Usagi, cupping her left cheek with his right hand, " La mia bella principessa, sono qui(My beautiful princess, I'm here). "

He's met with dull sapphire eyes, " Tornate da me, mia principessa, ho bisogno di te qui(Come back to me, my princess, I need you here). Ti proteggerò, non devi tornare indietro(I will protect you, you don't have to go back). "

Kyouya watches on in concern as Omnivore uses his words to bring Rabbit back. He would not take advantage of her in such a vulnerable state. Fake carnivores should not try to rise above their station. Rabbit had grown on him, and he honestly didn't mind she viewed him as a brother. He knew Rabbit was capable of being a carnivore, but her former den had wounded her deeply, spiritually, she needed protecting, and Omnivore had needed someone to protect so he could grow his claws. The words were soft, but Kyouya, and the Omnivore both heard them, " Il mio cavaliere(My Knight)? "

The hesitance in her voice pissed them both off, " Sono io, mia principessa(It's me, my princess). " Tsuna murmurs, and the blonde collapses into him, full body sobs consuming her very being.

Reborn and Hayato both frown from the doorway, knowing the only reason they hadn't been kicked out was because they weren't a threat. The petite blonde looked so small in that moment, so vulnerable, and Hayato can feel righteous protective rage rising up in him. No wonder Tsuna, the tenth, had made short work of him, " Reborn, I need you to find a female assassin to get here, her Rain and Cloud need to stay in Juuban, why is classed an Omerta only Usagi-chan can read you in on, I know her Lightning will be here soon, and her Mist needs some serious counseling before she can come here, I can tell she has a Sun, the connection is very old, but there, which means she needs a Storm. Any suggestions, Hayato? "

" I would suggest my older sister, but because she force fed me her Poison Cooking I can't be anywhere near her, and still do my duty as your Storm. "

Reborn frowns thoughtfully, " Are there any prospects within the school? "

Kyouya gives him a Look, " All females are herbivores. "

Tsuna cradles Usagi protectively in his arms, his eyes a blazing orange, it was a wonder he hadn't shifted into Hyper Dying Will Mode yet. " She needs a Storm, around her age, dammit. Someone that can follow her the places we can't. "

Kyouya frowns, protecting the female herbivores was admittedly harder when he did not have female members in the Disciplinary Committee, " What about Kurokawa Hana? " Reborn asks.

" Lightning. " Kyouya answers, " Verbal Carnivore would keep an eye on Rabbit though. Rabbit will be in Omnivore's classes. "

Hayato blinks, " Verbal Carnivore? "

" Hana has a very acid tongue. " Tsuna deadpans, " Ask her, Kyouya, Rabbit needs to be protected, at all costs. "

Said female being discussed is clinging to him, still sobbing, and Tsuna _was not happy_. Thankfully she hadn't shattered beyond repair though. " Reborn, can you tell Mama that I'll be late, I can't move until she has this out of her system, last time it took a good six hours. "

Hayato latches onto that, " Last time, Tenth? "

" She moved in with me two weeks after the last time she broke, which means she'll be staying in my room for at least a month, if not more. No insane wake up calls, Reborn, she needs normality, she needs the routine we've developed, and Kyouya won't have a problem with either one of us being late to school for a while. "

Reborn frowns, but realizes his student is right, Usagi would need their routine to stabilize her until she recovered from whatever had happened, " Similar in nature to The Incident. " Tsuna says.

Kyouya's tonfas are out, and glowing purple, " Puppy, spar with me, then I will find herbivores to bite to death. "

Hayato grimaces, a Cloud on the verge of rampaging, oh joy. He follows nonetheless though, and Reborn goes to tell Mama, Sawada Nana something close to the truth as to what had happened. This leaves Tsuna alone with Usagi, and he starts murmuring in her ear, things meant only for her alone. He never notices his four great's grandfather Sawada Ieyasu a.k.a Giotto Vongola watching the both of them. Vongola Primo is happy Tsuna broke the seal, but sickened at the reason for him breaking the seal on his flames. The girl, Usagi, she needed Tsuna, needed his strength. Just like Tsuna needed her, needed someone whom understood him, someone that needed him to protect them. Usagi had the potential to be a brilliant fighter, but she was terrified to even try. Sure, Alaude's four great's grandson had taught her self-defense, but a lifetime of negative reinforcement did not just go away. Tsuna had Usagi to protect, so he rose above his own shitty childhood thanks to Iemitsu, his father. Giotto was not happy with Vongola Nono, or his three great's grandson. You _did not seal an active Sky Flame that young!_ Had it not been for Tsuna's all consuming desire to protect his only friend he would never have shattered his shackles.

Giotto frowns when he thinks about how similar their childhoods really were, it was disheartening, and damn Ricardo to hell and back for what he did to the Vongola! They were a damned vigilante group! Tsuna's grip tightens on Usagi, still murmuring in her ear, constantly reassuring her that _he won't willingly leave her_.

Time Gates:

Meiou Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, can only watch what the Inners and Endymion attempted to do to the Hime, she had been alerted by Uranus and Neptune. Bile rises up her throat, and she swallows it back down. What had she consigned her Hime to when she kept the authorities from removing her from her home? The Hime had willingly left, and now that she was seeing Cavaliere del Cielo, Sky Knight, brutally deal with Endymion, and then Venus, and Mars...horror fills her very soul. She knew that Sky Aura, how and when, had the Hime met the Vongola Decimo candidate? There was no mistaking the feel of Tsunayoshi Sawada's Sky Aura when he was well, and truly pissed off.

Still, he was there for her when no one else was, and was standing by her, no matter what. Sadly Pluto could not be her Hime's primary Storm Guardian. She needed someone her age, that could follow her the places Tsuna and his Guardians could not. Though she knew something that not even Gokudera Hayato's father knew, that Lavina had given birth to twins, and the elder twin, her daughter, was given to her parents to raise. Had she lived she would have told Hayato, now, however, well, Hayasa was needed. Better yet, she was street, and academic smart, but not a hothead like her twin, she was more like the calm center of the Storm. She was well trained in mixed martial arts, and oddly enough she played the Xylophone.

She would need to nudge the female silverette to head for Namimori, and finally meet her twin.

Sawada Home, near midnight:

Ranma opens the door as Tsuna approaches, Usagi asleep, cradled in his arms, her head tucked under his chin, he had sensed them coming, he knew it wasn't his fault he had been incapacitated, but to see _his Sky_ like this pissed him off. Tsuna places her in his room, and keeps his flames twining around her even as he heads downstairs to eat. Nana is frowning, " Tsu-kun, how bad is it this time? "

" I don't know, Kaa-chan, at least her tears weren't silent this time, she wore herself out sobbing. I'll know more depending on how well she sleeps. " Tsuna says, eating some fried rice, omelets, and dango for dessert.

" How quickly will Hibari be able to get her transferred? " Ranma asks.

" Knowing him, tomorrow at the earliest, the next day at the latest. " Tsuna admits, and dodges the demon tutor, defending his food as well, all using his Intuition. Reborn doesn't even try with Ranma, he was all too used to defending his food from his father, and would not hesitate to unleash several Chinese Amazon techniques on Reborn's toddlerified ass if Reborn bugged him too much.

" Tsuna, is Usagi's duty dangerous? " Reborn asks him.

Tsuna sighs wearily, " She's already died twice protecting this planet, only having me to come back to gave her the strength to come back, and no, _that_ was not involved. "

Reborn winces at this knowledge, " You can only tell me the very bare basics, right? "

" Correct, Usagi-chan trusts me, and I won't betray that trust. She trusted you with one half of her journals, her Cloud and Rain have the other half. "

Reborn understands what wasn't said, her Cloud and Rain were in the know about her duty, but not her civilian life. Unfortunately he couldn't go looking for more, it would be counterproductive at this point.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma Saotome, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, manga/anime, and medicine titles

 _ **Telepathy**_

Sawada Home:

Sawada Nana frowns as she thinks back over her Tsu-kun's life before he met Usagi-chan. She hadn't been the best mother, sure she had loved him, but she had never encouraged him, calling him _useless, and no-good_ just like everyone else had. She hadn't tried to find something he was good at, hadn't thought to get him a tutor when he was younger, and it had only been when Usagi became his friend that her actions were thrown into stark relief as Usagi mentioned how her parents called her useless, worthless, a waste of money...Nana had been given a wake up call when she heard that. Her Tsu-kun's teachers even bullied him, and now the darling blonde had been broken again, her Tsu-kun had to put his truest friend back together again. It sickened Nana to see how broken Usagi was, how broken her son had been before meeting someone whom understood him, and didn't judge him for his lack of grace, lack of intelligence in academics, Usagi saw _him_ , just as he saw _her_.

" Mama, is there anything we can do for Usagi-chan? " Reborn asks.

" Don't interrupt her time with Tsu-kun, don't interrupt their anime/manga time, and seventy-two percent Dark Chocolate. " Nana says sternly, " The last time Usagi-chan broke I had to hire a tutor for the both of them so they would stay caught up in school. "

Reborn frowns, " Shouldn't she see a professional? "

" Probably, but Usagi-chan shut down the only time I took her in for professional help, and it took Tsu-kun two days to bring her back out of herself. " Nana admits.

" Adults have never helped 'er, Reborn. The fact that she was verbally, emotionally, and psychologically abused is obvious, and no one lifted a damned finger ta help 'er. Tsuna doesn't trust the older generation either, hell, he doesn't trust much of his own for that fact. " Ranko says, the redheaded, pigtailed martial artist was wearing one of the many gender neutral outfits that she/he owned.

Reborn frowns again, realizing that she/he spoke the truth, none of Tsuna's teachers had engendered trust, his own peers had treated him like garbage for years, Hibari got a pass because he treated everyone the same regardless of age, nationality, or gender. Neither one of them had a reason to trust the older generations, Nana had at least loved her son, even if she had participated in the systematic destruction of Tsuna's self-esteem as well. It had been making friends with Usagi that had saved Tsuna just when he could have gone spiralling. " What elements does she have again, Ranko? "

Reborn had filled Nana in, as not doing so was the height of stupidity, " I'm 'er Lightning, she has 'er Rain, Cloud, and Sun, though her Sun is through reincarnation, another hint ta 'er duty, though according to Usagi-chan 'er Sun is a Misty Sun. She has a Mist as well though she needs serious psychological help, which leaves Storm, though I think that will be taken care of shortly. "

Hayato moans as he wakes up for the day, Hibari had not been happy the girl he considered a little sister had suffered through something so similar to what had earned her his respect to begin with. He blinks when someone knocks on his apartment door only to find a female version of himself, with a letter in her hands addressed to him, written by his mother. The female teen raises an eyebrow, and Hayato motions her in, " Read this first, and then I'll try to answer your questions, okay. "

He sighs, but opens the letter, and once he's finished with it, his mother's final words to him, the innocent looking piece of paper drops from nerveless fingers, " You're my sister, twin sister, but why not approach me before now? "

" Your Sky's girlfriend, someone connected to her prodded me to come to Namimori, to become her Storm. She needs someone her age, and gender that can protect her when no one else can. Just to be proper, I'm Gokudera Hayasa, it's nice to finally meet you, futago(twin). "

" You registered at Namimori Middle yet? " Hayato asks her.

" Tomorrow, though don't mention me to your Sky, I need to meet them both on my own. " Hayasa says, " I'll have to prove my intentions to your Sky first, along with his Cloud. "

Hayato snorts, " Don't suppose you have a Sun secondary? "

" Like you I have Rain, Lightning, Cloud, and Sun as well. I can only ease the pain you're feeling, and nothing more. " Hayasa tells him.

Back at Tsuna's home the other three occupants are just idly chatting since neither one of the couple had appeared just yet, until Tsuna makes his way down the stairs, Usagi in a princess carry in his arms, " Ranko, check all my food for poison, I wouldn't put it past my Sadistic Demon Baby Tutor to poison the food. "

Reborn pouts at this, " Will I ever catch you off guard? "

" I have a girlfriend I need to protect, not likely, just give me a head's up if the _spawn_ shows up. I refuse to stay in the same house as him, and I will not expose Usagi to his Stupidity, though from the rumors I've heard about Saotome Genma the Idiot could receive an award for Father of the Year, if you use Ranko's father as the measuring stick. " Tsuna says blandly.

Ranko snorts, " That ain't sayin' much about your sperm donor though, Tsuna. "

Tsuna rolls his eyes, " I know, sadly. " The fifteen year old eats his breakfast, and gently wakens Usagi so she can eats as well, " Jīntiān wǒ xūyào shàngxué, wǒ de zhíjué zhèngzài qǐ zuòyòng, zhōngyú kěyǐ bǎituō kēxué lǎoshī de húndànle(I need to go to school today, my Intuition is acting up, may finally be able to get rid of that bastard of a science teacher). "

Usagi sighs, " Ranko, you got a favorite anime? "

The redhead blinks, " Dragon Ball Z. "

" I've got that one, we're binge watching while Tsuna-chan does what he needs to. Kyouya-nii, and Hayato should be enough to watch his back so the Sadistic Demon Baby Tutor can stay here, and be our protection. " Usagi says.

One look from Tsuna, with his eyes blazing orange has Reborn agreeing, " Oh, Nana, don't go anywhere without an escort, since Tsuna-chan is the only remaining Vongola heir, using you against him…" Usagi says.

Nana frowns but nods. She didn't want to be used against her Tsu-kun after all. " Ranko, can you teach me how to defend myself? "

" Sure, still working out which ways I'll need to teach Usagi, and Tsuna. Hell, even Hibari wants more hand to hand lessons. He knows he could get disarmed, though loathe to ask for help, he admits that I am the better carnivore, reluctantly, it helps that I tied with the fake baby carnivore that he can't stand. " Ranko admits.

Reborn goggles at her/him, " You tied with Fon! "

" I beat a Phoenix God, remember, and had to learn all sorts of obscure martial arts practices to get out of obligating several of the fiancée's pop landed me with, like Martial Arts Tea Ceremony for one. " Ranko says with a snort even as Tsuna places Usagi on the couch, and gets the TV set up to watch Dragon Ball Z. The Decimo candidate brushes a gentle kiss across his girlfriend's lips before heading out the door with his bento. His Intuition was screaming at him, and he blinks when he sees Hayato waiting for him.

" First, you are to call me Tsuna with no damned honorifics, second, work on blending in, it is so fucking easy to recognize the _Italian Idiots_ when one knows what to look for. Get a non-related hobby, and for the love of Kami, meet me at the damned school gates, not at my home, I am trying to keep this shit from affecting my mother. "

Hayato stiffens before realizing his Sky had a point, " Oh, learn how to fight hand to hand as well, or you could end up blowing me up. "

Hayato understands the hidden meaning in that, get short range combat skills so you can do your duty properly without endangering me. The Cloud would be his right hand though, since they harmonized first. Hayato could be the left hand man of his Sky easily enough, " I understand, Tsuna, it's just I was never good enough for any Family out there since I'm an illegitimate child. "

Tsuna frowns at this information, " Get yourself into counseling, Hayato, Usagi's Lightning can handle training you up. I wouldn't even be going to school today if not for the fact that our Science Teacher might finally fuck up enough that he can finally get sacked, and banned from being an educator ever again. "

" Intuition? " Hayato asks him.

Tsuna nods, " Just for today, be the delinquent, I'll handle Kyouya. "

Hayato walks through the gates immediately while Tsuna has a quick word with Kyouya. The Demon Prefect nods once to show he understood, the fake older carnivore would finally get what was coming to him. Tsuna blinks when he sees a female Hayato in his class, and walks over to her, " Sawada Tsunayoshi. "

" Gokudera Hayasa, the twin Hayato didn't know he had, I'm a Storm primary, though I'm not an official student, yet. "

" Pluto sent you, right, Usagi mentioned she was a Storm. " Tsuna murmurs lowly.

Hayasa nods, " You'll need to wait several weeks before I let you anywhere near mio bella principessa(my beautiful princess). "

" I figured. "

" Stay out of what will happen when science rolls around, your twin has instructions to act like a delinquent so we can finally get the man fired, and banned from being an educator, which is the only reason I am here today, otherwise I would be with mio bella principessa(my beautiful princess). "

Hayasa raises an eyebrow at this, but acquiesces. She would watch the show though, it promised to be rather good.

Crystal Tokyo:

Princess Small Lady Usagi Chiba stares as Sailors Venus and Jupiter just fade away, Mars loses her voice, and Mercury also changes. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn were staying in their rooms in the palace more often, and mama barely even looked at her while papa was suddenly confined to bed missing both arms and legs. She didn't understand what was happening, and she was scared, so very scared, especially when she starts to flicker in and out of existence.

" Oh, Small Lady, I was afraid of this. " Pluto says as she appears before the pink haired little girl.

" Why am I fading? Why wasn't mama with grandma and grandpa? " Chibiusa asks.

" Your grandparents horribly abused your mother, and I just recently found out, or rather a past self finally went looking after the Inners helped Kamen try to rape her. My past self still doesn't know how she met the Vongola Decimo candidate. "

Chibiusa frowns, " That explains why I didn't see any pictures of mama, even if Luna was there. "

" I'm here to take you, and Diana back to insulate you from the changes, you're both still needed in the battles ahead, Small Lady. " Pluto says, for timeline continuity, if nothing else Chibiusa needed to survive. The Dead Moon Circus would not be beaten without her, " I can't take you to your mother immediately, you'll be staying with my past self, in her civilian identity, Small Lady. "

Namimori Middle:

Tsuna smirks wickedly when Nezu-sensei reacts unfavorably to Hayato's entrance, and then threatens to expel him unless he finds the fifteen year old capsule. Tsuna stands up, and meanders his way to the Roof, Kyouya should be taking one of his naps by now, with Hayato. Tsuna explains the situation to his Cloud, and right hand causing Kyouya to get pissed, " Puppy Knight, stay here, I'll deal with fake older carnivore. Omnivore, how is Rabbit? "

" She only reluctantly let me come today, and that was only because my Intuition told me I needed to be here. Ranko is marathoning Dragon Ball Z with her. Hayato, after school could you go shopping with my mother, I'll need to stay with Usagi-chan. "

Kyouya had left once he got the information he wanted, and Tsuna tunes out the screams of horrified anguish from Nezu-sensei, " I can do that, Tsuna, is there anything Usagi would like? "

" First, always keep seventy-two percent dark chocolate on you, second, if not Midol, then at least general pain killer, and volumes of either Bleach, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Gundam Wing, Death Note, or InuYasha. All of that is the basic Usagi survival kit. " Tsuna says seriously.

Hayato blinks, " You keep all of that with you? "

" Oh, I forgot, Usagi-chan also loves Black Cat as well, and yes I do. Every member of the Disciplinary Committee also carries these things as well, especially the chocolate, and pain killers. " Tsuna says.

" Considering I now have two sisters, I am well versed in the monthly visitor, Bianchi, also known as the Poison Scorpion, is comparable to a demon once a month. Hopefully my twin can put our older half-sister in her place. I would like to actually be able to play the piano without convulsing. "

Tsuna stills, and had Kyouya been there he would have backed away from the Omnivore, if there was one thing the Omnivore absolutely could not tolerate it was abuse in any form. Nana had honestly meant well, and she was good with Usagi, she had also put herself into therapy after she took a good, long, hard look at how she had treated her son over the years, her saving grace was that Tsuna could tell that she did in fact love him. She had patched him up, kissed his wounds, read him stories...since she acknowledged there was something wrong, and was getting treatment he forgave her. Usagi's parents on the other hand...Tsuna had yet to figure out how to deal with them.

At least he didn't have an idea on how to deal with them until he swung by TakeSushi for some Blue Special Dark Chocolate Cocoa for his principessa(princess), " Shishishi, it's the cub. "

Tsuna smirks widely as he waits for Usagi's cocoa, " Bel-nii, is your partner here? I have a wickedly devious idea for them to consider. "

Belphegor, Varia Storm Officer cocks his head to the side, " You're feeling particularly bloodthirsty, cub, amuse me. "

" I need your partner to ruin mio bella principessa's parents, reputationally, and financially as well. "

The rather violent teen cackles, " I'm sure Mammy would be interested. "

" Oh, mio principessa has a rather interesting Lightning you can spar with, in Juuban. Heard of Saotome Ranma? " Tsuna asks calmly, Belphegor may be a psychotically violent individual, but he truly cared about Usagi, and liked that she treated him as royalty. Belphegor recognized a fellow royal when confronted with one, " Oh, and if your Sky gets de-iced, _Se fa qualcosa per mettere in pericolo la mia principessa, lo porterò a finirlo, assicuratevi di avvertirlo_ (if he does anything to endanger my princess I will end him, make sure you warn him of that). "

Belphegor shivers at the killing intent rolling off of the cub, he got especially dangerous when it came to the principessa's safety, " I'll let him know, though you'll need to deal with the Stupidity of your sire, Cub. "

" Like her Lightning won't be with her, and there's a prospect for her Storm, the only element she doesn't have. " Tsuna remarks, and pays for the cocoa, " Takeshi-san, think you could come over and play some video games with Usagi-chan? " This is directed toward a teen with spiky black hair, and sepia colored eyes.

Yamamoto Takeshi blinks, " The last time was about a month ago, sure, I can come over. Today work? "

" Sure, my Sadistic Demon Baby Tutor could even help you with your homework. " Tsuna offers.

Belphegor has to cackle at that, " I'll have Mammy call you about the principessa's so called family. "

" That will work, Bel-nii, tell them Romanian for negotiations, and the Idiot can be charged. " Tsuna says blandly while heading off with Takeshi.

Chiavarone Manor:

Dino looks over the intelligence gathered by his men, and blanches, " Shit, Vongola Decimo is almost a dead ringer for Primo, and according to rumor, just as territorial as Primo when it comes to his family, Guardians, and Girlfriend. "

Romario curses, " Do we have a picture of the girlfriend, if only so we know whom to protect? "

Dino hands it over, and all of his guardians memorize said picture, " His Cloud is his right hand, and from what has been gathered his girlfriend has Saotome Ranma as a Lightning. "

That causes a collective blink, " Known Chaos magnet Saotome Ranma? " his Mist asks.

" Yep, with instructions from Tsuna that as long as Reborn isn't in his home to drop any chaos attracted to him in Reborn's lap. " Dino says, reading another report, " We're going now, Reborn will undoubtedly call us in anyhow, we'll meet Tsuna on my terms, and make sure you get permission from his Cloud, and right hand to be there. "

Namimori:

Mammon, also known as Viper of the Arcobaleno, stares when Belphegor tells her what the cub wanted of them, " Mu, I get to charge that Idiot Iemitsu all while ruining Tsukino Usagi's family reputationally, and financially? "

Bel smirks, " Shishishi, correct, principessa apparently suffered another break, Cub needs to put her back together again. I could even have a new playmate in principessa's Lightning. Oh, Cub said speak in Romanian for negotiations, apparently he doesn't want the Sun to know. "

" Mu, Cub is the Decimo Candidate? " Mammon asks.

While the two assassins are talking Usagi is having fun playing video games with Takeshi. It had been her to knock some sense into his stupid head about training too much. Whenever she caught him at it she would drag him to an arcade so they could have fun. Takeshi learned very quickly to actually take a day, or two off from the massive amount of training he did for his beloved baseball, though he also happened to be an accomplished swordsman as well. Between his father, and Usagi Takeshi actually got the downtime he needed, and the petite blonde forced him to write in a journal about his own thoughts and feelings. Takeshi had been surprised at how effective that really was for helping him to safely vent. It was through Usagi that Tsuna had a tentative friendship with Takeshi, he knew Takeshi was a Rain, but until Takeshi was evaluated by a professional when it came to his mental state Tsuna would not harmonize with him.

Something he tells Reborn firmly in Italian, and the cursed Hitman realizes that Tsuna is not going to budge on this issue. " Come hanno Usagi e la tua pioggia sperimentale si incontrano in ogni caso(How did Usagi and your tentative Rain meet anyhow)? " Reborn asks Tsuna.

Tsuna rolls his eyes, " C'era una copia rimasta di un videogioco veramente nuovo e popolare, Usagi lo raggiunse prima, ma offrì di lasciarlo prendere in prestito, o venire a suonarlo ogni volta che lo voleva(There was one copy left of a really popular newly released video game, Usagi got to it first, but offered to let him borrow it, or come over and play it whenever he wanted to). "

Reborn blinks, he hadn't been expecting that answer, but there it was. Apparently they had a sibling like bond going. Usagi was relaxed around Takeshi, and she looked happier for the moment. " I still can't believe you had your Cloud deal with that bastard of a Science teacher. " Reborn mutters.

" Kyouya hates fake carnivores acting up in his territory. " Tsuna says with a shrug, blocking Reborn's whack with a paper fan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma Saotome, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, manga/anime, and medicine titles

 _ **Telepathy**_

Namimori:

Yamamoto Takeshi goes through his katas once he gets home, fury tearing through him. He knew why Tsuna asked him to come over now, Usagi had _that look_ in her eyes again. The same one as what happened after The Incident. They had met before The Incident, and he had helped in putting her back together by helping her to forget for a little while through their shared love of video games. Tsuna was her safe harbor, Kyouya was the protective older brother, and Takeshi, he was the brother that did all he could to make her smile again, if only briefly. Tsuna hadn't told him specifically what happened only that something very similar to The Incident occurred. That was all Takeshi needed to hear to know that he would need to hang out with Usagi more often.

Tsuyoshi frowns as he watches his son go through his katas without his usual grace, which meant something had happened to piss him off, and he was venting in a safe, and controlled manner, " What happened to have you this worked up? "

Takeshi doesn't stop moving even as he answers his father, " Another Incident happened. "

That explained why the criminal element had all but fled Juuban. Tsuna happened to be a Sky, going after Usagi was an assured way to _piss him the fuck off_. No criminal would want to attract the attention of a pissed off Sky, they were almost worse than _territorial, pissed off Clouds_. Tsuyoshi had only felt Tsuna pissed off once, and that had been when some damned fool had tried to kidnap Usagi for the sex trafficking markets, it should be noted that it was during this incident that Usagi called the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou out to save Tsuna whom was wounded fatally to save her. Add to the fact that Hibari, and his son had gone with Tsuna to retrieve her, well, the Yakuza was now making damned sure nothing happened to the blonde. A pissed off Active Sky, an Active Cloud, and Latent Rain going into the heart of one of their sex trafficking operations to get back said Sky's girlfriend, and the surrogate sister to the Cloud and Rain, yeah the Yakuza never allowed anything to happen to her again.

They even kept the dumber Families from getting ahold of her, and now that Tsuna was the confirmed Vongola Decimo candidate...Tsuyoshi shudders, " Takeshi, it's time to wake your Flames up, Usagi's going to be in more danger than ever before since Tsuna is the confirmed Vongola Decimo Candidate. "

Takeshi's eyes take on a very dangerous glint, " I can tell you now Hibari has his almost carnivores, and the fake older carnivores that don't dare act up in _his territory_ patrolling. Then there's the fact that Usagi has Saotome Ranma as her confirmed Lightning. "

Tsuyoshi chokes on his own saliva, " If anyone can get past _him_ …"

Takeshi smiles darkly, " Precisely, I'll need to start carrying a katana in that hollowed out reinforced baseball bat, _no one messes with my sister_. "

Kyouya is currently training in unarmed combat, the katas Ranma had been so kind to show him. No one messed with _his Rabbit_. Yes, Rabbit's intended mate was the Omnivore, but Rabbit was _his imōto_ , she was pack. He also starts training his Mist Flames, he may loathe them, but he would do whatever it took to protect Rabbit from the fake carnivores that would try to use her against Omnivore. He already has his almost carnivores patrolling to make certain no fake carnivores slip into his territory without him knowing about it.

Mugen Gakuen:

Michiru actually has to swallow down bile when she reaches her hime's take on the battle at the airport with Jadeite, how she had been forced to run from three jumbo jets by Mercury and Mars. Mercury was a bullied girl whom just went along with the domineering Sailor Mars, and she was now getting the help she needed. How could anyone be so callous about the life of someone else! The only responsible thing Luna did was ensure Mars didn't blow the jets up. Haruka was onto Nephrite's days as the commander, and has to swallow roughly several times as she reads the unvarnished truth from her hime's perspective, " Kami-sama, we're damned lucky she met Cavaliere before Luna, otherwise our Hime, our Sky would be broken beyond repair. "

" We need to find Saturn's civilian form, Ruka-kun, she is the Hime's Misty Sun, and her loyalty was never questioned, _she always stood by the Hime_. " Michiru says.

Haruka, no, Princess Bāẏu(AN: Bāẏu means wind, as in the element, in Bengali) of Uranus flinches, Princess Agatha of Saturn's loyalty had never been questioned unlike theirs, and the Inner Courts. The Hime had not liked them, at all, because they had never listened to her, they heard what she was saying, _but never truly listened to what was hidden in what she said_. Princess Agatha had called her fellow Outers fools, and they had been. They had never known their princess, never took the time to get to know her, and now, now they had an almost broken Sky that needed them more than ever. A Sky that needed her elements to _accept her as she is, and not try to force her to become queen_. Her journals, and Cavaliere's own words make it quite clear that doing so _will destroy her_.

Namimori:

Tsuna picks Usagi up, and carries her up to bed, as she had fallen asleep. Hopefully Takeshi would be able to help him heal her once again. Tsuna would have to do the heavy lifting for that, of course, but Takeshi was the best one to go to when it came to distracting his principessa. Nana sighs when Tsuna returns, his hands clenched into fists, " Ranma, you up for a spar? "

The raven haired male just goes outside with him, he knew Tsuna needed to vent, and this way he could also train Tsuna. Usagi, oddly enough, was well on her way to creating her own branch of Anything Goes, hers would be speed and evasion based, as she could dodge _him_ at the very last possible second. Hell, the Old Letch had seen her speed and evasion capabilities, and was openly considering a third branch. Of course, not even Happosai was stupid enough to try, and cop a feel from her. Tsuna was openly terrifying when it came to protecting Usagi to the point no one in Namimori was _that stupid_!

Reborn watches as his student spars with Ranma, he had picked up some things from his Cloud apparently, and the rest was sheer instinct. He notices Ranma was training him at the same time, Tsuna was closing up the holes in his style alarmingly fast. Then again, he had the Vongola Hyper Intuition as well. He noticed that Ranma was teaching Tsuna different styles of punches, blocks, redirects, and how to use his size to his advantage. Then Ranma lights a fire, and tosses a bag of chestnuts into the blaze, demonstrating to Tsuna the Chestnuts Roasting on Open Fire Technique.

Reborn shudders at the look in Tsuna's eyes, thank God Primo never had access to that technique. With Ranma teaching Tsuna how to fight the Vongola wouldn't know what hit it. All he really had to do was give Tsuna lessons on decorum, and etiquette. Tsuna had just given him a deadpanned look, " Kyouya is my right hand, all that would be needed is to have him look pissed off, _or worse, bored_ , and I'll get whatever I want. "

Reborn couldn't really argue that, especially since his girlfriend's Lightning had _killed a Phoenix God_. He has no doubt that if a Ring Battle occurs Tsuna will use Ranma as a proxy should his be unsuitable. Proxies were allowed, and Usagi wouldn't mind if he borrowed her Lightning for something like that since the only other candidate would be Xanxus, the head of the Varia. Leviathan, Levi for short, was no joke. Ranma would be able to kick the idiot's ass easily enough, no two ways about that if he could fight Fon to a draw. He _did not know_ that Tsuna considered Belphegor as an older brother, and wouldn't find out until sometime later.

Witches' Five HQ:

Eudial shudders as she watches what Cavaliere did to Tuxedo Kamen for daring to try, and take his pleasure from Moon. Not even Pharaoh 90 was giving them orders until that pissed off Sky Aura faded out of Juuban. None of her fellow Witches could blame her for waiting to make her next move, though she was planning it out more thoroughly. Venus and Jupiter were dead, Cavaliere had snapped Venus' neck with a dark smile on his face, and Uranus had been the one to take out Jupiter, Neptune had guarded Moon whom looked like she had a complete break down. Hell, Eudial would have kicked Tuxedo Kamen's ass for that had she been there. Even the Witches' Five feared having someone force themselves on them. That would be the one instance in which they called a truce with the senshi.

Iron Fort:

Timoteo Vongola reads the report he got from Reborn, and openly winces. Tsuna had broken the seal on himself out of desperation to save his only friend from being raped right in front of him. Said friend was now his girlfriend, a Sky, and had Saotome Ranma as her Lightning. Reborn's report also mentioned that Tsuna would burn anything in his path should someone get Stupid, and try to use Usagi against him. Tsuna apparently had access to his Flames, could use them, and the Vongola Hyper Intuition as well. His first guardian was a Cloud, and more to the point if the Vongola put Tsuna's girlfriend in danger Tsuna would end them.

Varia HQ:

Xanxus reads the report from his Storm about what Iemitsu's son had said, he would have dismissed it if not for the fact that Belphegor had pointed him towards proof of what the Trash's son was capable of when _his principessa_ was threatened. Even he shuddered at the video posted on the darknet as a warning to not mess with Sawada Tsunayoshi's girlfriend. Apparently the Decimo Candidate had a Cloud already, and that swordsman with them had to be Rain Latent. They had torn that sex trafficking ring to shreds to get her back. The sheer amount of blood, guts, and carnage left behind was a very clear warning. The Wrath Flame user makes a note to not mess with the petite blonde. Even he had heard tales of what Primo got like when his girlfriend had been threatened.

Kid might just be Quality with what he, a Cloud, and a Latent Rain had done, _on their own_. The fact that Bel considered the kid a younger brother, and respected the blonde, well, that was enough for him to withhold judgement.

Namimori:

Ranma cocks his head to the side, and immediately moves so fast Reborn has no chance to dodge the kick, or the Rhythmic Gymnastic Ribbon, and Ranma tosses the camera he keeps in the hidden weapons space to Tsuna. Tsuna starts snapping pictures immediately as Kuno Kodachi snuggles the cursed Hitman into her ample bosom, and Reborn finds himself unable to get out. Then Ranma does something completely unholy, at least in Reborn's opinion once he finally escapes Kodachi, Ranma gives her a picture of what he looked like pre-curse, and explains the curse to Kodachi as well.

The younger sister to Kuno Tatewaki spirits Reborn off, and once she has him far enough away they both start laughing their asses off, " Contact Fon, we need to sell these photos. " Tsuna says.

The camera Ranma had given Tsuna was digital. Fun fact, the first digital camera was created in 1975. Tsuna uploads the images to the laptop Ranma pulls out next, and they start negotiating with Fon.

Carcassa Family Territory:

Skull de Mort blinks at the missive Fon had just sent him, and then he sees the photo attachment. The Cloud Arcobaleno experiences a blue screen of death at the photos of Reborn of all people getting glomped in between the bosom of a rather well endowed teenaged female. Then he cackles maniacally at the thought of finally having something to hold over the ass' head. He follows the link sent to him by Fon, and sends a bid to the owners of said pictures.

Mafia Land:

Colonello, Rain Arcobaleno, starts smiling evilly at the e-mail Fon sent him, especially the pictures attached to it, and eagerly clicks on the link, submitting a price to the owners of such a wonderful amount of blackmail on Reborn. It would be nice to have something on him for once.

Chiavarone Jet:

Dino starts cackling madly when he sees the photos in the e-mail the Storm Arcobaleno sent him, and clicks the link. _Finally he had blackmail on his Sadistic Demon Baby Tutor_! Romario only needs to see the pictures before he understands his Sky's reaction. Blackmail, on Reborn, that was at a premium, and people would pay anything to get blackmail on him. The cursed Hitman had made Dino's life hell, of course the blonde was going to relish the opportunity to have something to hold over the ass' head.

Verde's Lab:

The instant Verde comprehends what he's seeing in the e-mail from Fon he cackles, his eyes gleaming, he clicks on the link, and submits the price he is willing to pay for _actual blackmail on that asshole known as Reborn_.

CEDEF HQ:

Lal Mirch can only grin when she sees the photos of Reborn in the e-mail from Fon, whom was acting as an intermediary for the owners of said pictures. One billion in American currency was the price she submits when she clicks the link. Reborn was an _asshole_ , being able to finally have something to hold over his head was Heaven sent.

Namimori:

Mammon, also known as Viper, is grinning mercilessly when they open the email sent to them by Fon. Belphegor, curious, looks over their shoulder, and immediately starts laughing his ass off. Mammon negotiates for the right to sell more copies of the photos, and a percentage to the original owners. Blackmail on Reborn was something they had thought they would never get, sure paying for it was a pain, but so worth it. Especially since they could make it back by selling more copies after the initial sales were done. That meant to the Arcobaleno, and Reborn's previous student, Dino Chiavarone, Chiavarone Decimo. It was understandable really.

Nerima:

Reborn shudders, something terrible had happened, and he still couldn't get away from the female teenager Ranma had kicked him at. Saotome would _pay for this_. Little did he know that it would take him three days to escape from Nerima, as the Chaos of Nerima topped anything he had ever dared to even dream of. He would escape Kodachi only to get caught by Shiratori Azusa whom loved all cute things. After that he would end up in another mess, this time as someone's new victim, given to this someone by Kitsune herself to play with.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, manga/anime, and medicine titles

 _ **Telepathy**_

*telephone conversations*

 **Flashbacks/Dreams**

Namimori:

The next day at school Takeshi notices that Tsuna isn't there, and he had a very good idea that Tsuna wouldn't be for quite some time. The Incident had happened after Usagi had broken the first time, so Tsuna had done a lot more of the work to help put Usagi back together again. He writes down the assignments for Tsuna since they were in the same class after all. It was thanks to Tsuna and Usagi that he actually applied himself enough academically to not have to worry about being taken off of the team. Tsuna didn't join any teams, but was on the reserve lists. The male silverette sees the Rain Latent that Reborn had identified writing down the assignments for Tsuna. They were connected by Usagi-san, not really friends, but when it came to Usagi they would come together. From what he had heard from Reborn before the Arcobaleno disappeared Tsuna and Takeshi were acquaintances.

Hayato would laugh his ass off when he learned what had happened to the Sun Arcobaleno because of Usagi's Lightning. Hayasa would join him in that, as it wasn't often someone made _Reborn suffer_. Neither Takeshi nor Hayato are surprised to see Kyouya walk into their classroom with the changing of each class, and informing the Idiot Herbivore Teachers that Tsuna would be out of school for the foreseeable future.

At the Sawada home Usagi is wrapped up in Tsuna's flames while Ranko trains Tsuna's ability to dodge by using Nerf balls, that way if he got hit it wouldn't hurt him. Reborn would make it hurt, Ranko was not about to allow that, and Reborn, even if he were there couldn't say anything, because Ranma/Ranko did happen to be a Master of their style, and could most probably kick Reborn's ass. Since Tsuna and Usagi were her/his students in the fighting arts Reborn couldn't say anything, especially since Ranko/Ranma did happen to be Usagi's Lightning Guardian. That, and the fact that pissing the aquatransexual off _was not a good idea_. The Nerima Wrecking Crew could tell anyone that pissing the Saotome heir off was not something one did lightly.

Genma and Soun had learned the hard way that while Ranma/Ranko did have an extraordinary well of patience once that patience snapped the results were not pretty. Kasumi was the only one in Nerima that had never pissed Ranma off, out of sight of the others she would care for his wounds, give him a shoulder to cry on when necessary. Needless to say the Hibari family would offer her sanctuary as well since she would be able to patch their Heir up when he bit off more than he could chew, which hadn't happened yet, but even Kyouya wasn't arrogant enough to realize there weren't stronger carnivores out there that could kick his ass.

Usagi wanders out to join them when she wakes up, eating an egg sandwich Nana made for her, and a cup of Rain Infused Green Tea as well, " Tsuna-chan, I may have an idea for a Lightning for you. Ti ricordi le quattro sorelle, giusto(You remember the Four Sisters, right)? "

Tsuna blinks as he looks at her, his Intuition allowing him to continue to dodge safely, he needed to be able to dodge, and hold conversations anyhow, " Petz, that would make sense, can you arrange a meet? "

" I can, Ranko can play with Bel while my Rain and Cloud go with us. "

Tsuna snorts in agreement with that, and it would also give Usagi the opportunity to track down her reincarnated Misty Sun. " Who's Bel? " Ranko asks.

" Varia Storm Officer. " the couple says in unison.

Tsuna blinks when his cell phone starts ringing, and he answers in Romanian, negotiating with Mammon/Viper on what they could do to deal with Usagi's so called family. They had no problem charging their fees to Iemitsu's accounts, Tsuna only wanted proof that they had acted. Mammon/Viper could understand that since they were doing this because a Sky had nearly shattered because of her Pathetic family. Thankfully Usagi didn't have the bullying problem Tsuna had to suffer from before he forcefully broke the seal on his Flames. Usagi was the kind of person that you didn't want to disappoint, hence why she rarely had to deal with bullies, the entirety of Crossroads Junior High came down on anyone that messed with her with the intensity of an EF-5 tornado.

Namimori Middle would experience an influx of students when they realized Usagi had transferred, and several others would study their asses off to get into the High School in Namimori. They would even learn the Demon Prefect's rules, and abide by them as well. Kyouya would not be happy about it, but at the same time he had learned that the students of Crossroads Junior High were Omnivores, they grew claws and fangs when his little sister was threatened, or someone upset her to the point of tears. Osaka Naru was fiercely protective of her best friend, and was in the process of transferring. Usagi needed someone other than Tsuna in her life she could vent to, and she couldn't really talk about some topics with Tsuna, or Nana.

Kyouya allows her transfer immediately because he had seen her verbally bite people to death for messing with Usagi, she was another Verbal Carnivore.

Nerima, Kuno Manor:

Reborn is stunned to realize Kuno Kodachi is very similar to Bianchi, the Poison Scorpion, and he hopes to hell they never meet. They were a match made in Hell, and between the two of them he might not be able to escape. The only thing Kodachi didn't have was Poison Cooking. The rest, the girl made her own poisons, sedatives, and other drugs. If not for the fact she was too crazy even for Organized Crime she would have been snapped up ages ago. He had yet to figure out how to escape from her gymnastic ribbon that she had him wrapped up in either. What he didn't know was that the Kuno Family Retainer was recording everything, and would give it to Ranma. Ranma and Tsuna would then turn around, and sell it to his fellow Arcobaleno, and Dino. Reborn's trolling ways, and Spartan Tutoring was finally coming back to haunt him. He had forgotten that whatever goes around comes around, and his need to create chaos for shits and giggles was finally coming back around to bite him in the ass.

Skull and Dino both straighten in anticipation, as they were the ones that had been screwed over by Reborn the most. More blackmail was about to be delivered into their hands. The unholy gleeful manic light that fills their eyes has those around them honestly terrified. The Carcassa Family wisely stays away from Skull when they see that look while Dino's men move as far away from him as they can without him tripping over his own feet. They had landed at Tokyo International Airport when the feeling of really good blackmail against Reborn vibe struck the Cloud Arcobaleno, and the Chiavarone Decimo.

Namimori:

Usagi straightens as her well refined Chaos-and-Blackmail senses start tingling, " Ranko, do you still have contacts in Nerima? "

" Yeah, why? " Ranko asks her.

" I believe more Blackmail has been gathered on the Trolling Pain in the Ass known as Reborn. " Usagi says, and Tsuna sees the unholy light come into her eyes.

" No pranking anyone in Namimori unless they challenge you. " Tsuna states firmly.

Usagi cocks her head to the side, " What about Bel? "

Tsuna blanches, " Hell no! Why not work out how to prank my deadbeat sire? "

Usagi sits up even straighter, " Can I use Bel as a sounding board? "

" Nothing that traces back to me, or Mammon. " Tsuna says immediately.

Meiou Setsuna's Home:

The viridian haired, garnet eyed fashion designer hopeful hugs the pink haired nine hundred, and some odd year old child to herself, hopefully she would still be born, even if she would no longer be Mamoru's child. Haruka and Michiru had informed her as to what Cavaliere del Cielo had done to Tuxedo Kamen/Chiba Mamoru/Prince Endymion for daring to even attempt to force himself of the Hime. She was now reading the first of Sailor Moon's journals, and they were very enlightening for the Time Guardian. She had seen a lot over her thousand year lifespan before she died to knock some Kami Forsaken Sense into Chibiusa. To be fair her parents should have made more time for her, but Usagi, if what she was reading was right, had she not met Sawada Tsunayoshi, whom she knew damned well was Cavaliere del Cielo, she would have been broken beyond repair, and just been a mere puppet, a figurehead.

She had never questioned her queen, until now. Usagi should have been removed from her parents' custody years ago. She shouldn't have felt as though she had to literally move into Tsuna's home, someone that understood what it was like to be considered a failure, a waste of space, useless...yes, Tsuna and Usagi were far too similar in their histories, though it was only her fellow senshi, her family, and Luna that had done Usagi in. Usagi had never been given a choice as to whether or not she wanted to be Sailor Moon. Back during the Silver Millennium senshi were given a choice as to whether they wanted the duty or not.

Tsuna wasn't given a choice about being the next Vongola head either, yes, they were far too similar now that she was actually using her Common Sense. Chibiusa would be enrolled in the local elementary, and Setsuna just hoped she would still exist.

Juuban:

Luna was pissed off that the interloper known as Cavaliere del Cielo had amputated all of Kamen's limbs, snapped Sailor Venus's neck, and Sailor Uranus had the audacity to kill Sailor Jupiter. Really, the only way to bring that recalcitrant girl to heel was to ensure she knew whom was in control. Had they been allowed to punish the bitch properly she would be doing her duty, and back with her parents, where the bitch belonged. Her queen was not going to be happy with this turn of events. Princess Serenity had to marry Endymion, the only saving grace was that Cavaliere del Cielo had not gelded Tuxedo Kamen, but because of his injuries his identity was well known, as was what he, and the other senshi had tried to do to Sailor Moon, whom was very well loved by the people. She was the only one that made damned sure the civilians were out of the way, this included taking attacks that would kill a normal human to protect them as well.

Dark Moon Cosmetics:

Petz, Koan, Berthier, and Calaveras can all feel undiluted rage coursing through their veins when they read the headlines in several different media sources, " I never did like Neo-King Endymion. " Koan snaps.

" She saved us, gave us another chance, she's resurrected them as well, and this is how they repay her. She's better off with Cavaliere del Cielo. " Berthier remarks, her light blue hair still in its trademark braid, with another braid acting as a circlet around her forehead. Her hair was such a light blue it could be mistaken for white.

" From what I'm reading Mercury just went along with it to save herself from being attacked along with Moon. " Calaveras states, her light brown hair is pulled back into a bun, and she has a golden hair ribbon tied around the bun in the shape of a bow.

" I find it hilarious that the Outer Court is more reliable than the Inner Court ever was. We could tell her the name of Saturn's civilian identity. Besides, getting that damned Mistress Nine dealt with will make us all feel better. " Petz remarks casually, her hair is dark green that is wrapped in an updo, and a bun, her dark green eyes almost look like lightning is crackling in them.

Her only regret was that Saphir had to be sacrificed to bring to light Wise Man, or rather Doom Phantom's Machinations. Diamond had been such an idiot to believe all those pretty little lies. Needless to say when she receives a text from Moon she agrees to the meet immediately, letting her sisters know that Moon wanted to talk.

Petz arrives at the meeting point, a random rooftop in Juuban to find Moon in her civilian form, and whom she guessed to be Cavaliere's civilian form as well, " Petz, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. "

Her eyes widen, and before she can reply she is briefly distracted by an explosion, " Ignore that, that's just my Lightning Guardian playing with the Varia Storm Officer. " Usagi says, while she may be out, and about, she was within reaching distance for Tsuna.

" Why does Vongola Decimo want to talk to me? " Petz asks.

" I need to get a Lightning before Reborn finds one for me, I have a Cloud, and Storm, plus a possible Rain Latent as well. " Tsuna admits.

Petz blinks, and then she grins wickedly, letting her Flames rise to the surface, she Harmonizes with Tsuna easily enough, " I think I'll go join in on the fun. If I remember correctly there will be Ring Battles, which means I need to be able to handle the Varia Lightning Officer. Sparring with Belphegor, and Ranko, currently should do wonders for my ability to handle Leviathan. "

" Let your sisters know first. " Usagi says.

Petz sends the same text to all of them, telling them she was now Vongola Decimo's Lightning Guardian. Then she joins in the playing for Bel and Ranko with delight, she needed to get herself up to Varia Quality levels, fast, " Oh, Tomoe Hotaru is your Misty Sun, and she's possessed by the second in command for this latest headache. " Petz calls over her shoulder.

Usagi blinks, and then her sapphire eyes harden, " I need to awaken Saturn the right way so she can get rid of that parasite. "

" We might as well do that now while Reborn is away. " Tsuna says.

Usagi has to snicker, Ranma had told her what he had done to Reborn, offering him up as a sacrificial lamb for Kuno Kodachi. She sincerely hoped he learned how to redirect all that Chaos that surrounded him directly onto the smug asshole known as Reborn. Reborn's reputation wouldn't take a hit because Ranma/Ranko could get the drop on him, but all the blackmail they were sure to acquire because of it would ruin his reputation if they did it right. " Moon Cosmic Power! "

Tsuna makes sure to be touching her, as he did not want to deal using his own henshin item. He picks Moon up once the transformations are finished, and they go looking for Tomoe Hotaru. Moon tracing her link to her Misty Sun, they find the girl leaning heavily against a wall, breathing hard. Moon drops to the ground, and approaches the girl gently, she needed to get her Misty Sun back, awakened, and safe. Moon lets her last life take over, and her senshi uniform switches over to Princess' Serenity's preferred gown, " Agatha filia reginae, Nauta Saturn, princeps audirent vocem tuam: et soror senior, revertetur ad me(Princess Agatha, Sailor Saturn, hear the voice of your princess, and older sister, return to me). "

The astronomical symbol for Saturn ignites in a vibrant violet upon Tomoe Hotaru's brow, and she henshins while at the same time Mistress Nine is kicked out of her reincarnation's body, the girl is _pissed_. " Watashi wa shi no shin'en kara no shisha desu. Dosei, iseki no wakusei, chinmoku no gādian, sērāsatān ni yotte hogo sa rete imasu(I am an emissary from the abyss of death. Protected by Saturn, the Planet of Ruin, Guardian of Silence, Sailor Saturn)! "

Saturn wastes no time in going after Mistress Nine, and Cavaliere sits on the top of the wall the civilian form of Saturn had been leaning on, pulling Princess Serenity onto his lap. Saturn's Flames were visible, as was her battle aura. She was not happy her new incarnation had been resurrected by having such a foul being placed inside her, " Itte, kegareta shinryaku-sha(Be gone, foul invader)! "

She channels her Sun Flames into her Glaive, Activation was such a useful ability, and hides this with her Mist Flames, it was time to destroy this pain in the ass known as Mistress Nine. She could feel herself harmonize properly with her Hime, her older sister, " Aneki, my new incarnation's father needs to be eliminated as well, he's too far gone to be saved, and is one of the Heart Snatchers. "

Princess Serenity groans even as Cavaliere curses in several languages, " My Storm is still Latent, dammit. "

" I don't have a primary Storm since Pluto is secondary, need one version of her guarding the time Gates at all times. " Princess Serenity says, " Neptune, Uranus, we need to have a conference, now! "

Her Rain and Cloud Guardians teleport to her a minute later, " Serenity-hime, what's the problem? "

" The father of Saturn's civilian identity is one of our enemies, and too far gone to be saved. Mistress Nine is Saturn's fight since my darling sister's reincarnation was resurrected with that foul being. " Princess Serenity states.

" Fuck. " Uranus says, summing everything up succinctly.

" Exactly, we'll need to take the bastard out, but my Storm is Latent, and I don't have a Sun yet. "

" Well, perhaps my fellow royal would be willing to help out? " Princess Serenity muses out loud.

Cavaliere del Cielo blinks before smirking, " Call him, and ask, mio bella principessa. "

" What fellow royal? " Neptune asks.

" The Ripper Prince, Varia Storm Officer, Belphegor, he respects Usagi-chan because she treats him like a fellow royal. "

Princess Serenity pulls out her cell phone, and dials Bel, " Come ti piacerebbe occuparmi di un cestino per me perché non ho ancora una tempesta(How would you like to deal with some Trash for me as I do not have a Storm yet)? "

* Che tipo di cestino(What kind of Trash)?*

" Posseduto da un nemico nemico da un diverso tipo di Trash(Possessed by enemy alien from a different star system kind of Trash). " Princess Serenity deadpans, " Sembra anche il padre dell'identità civile di Sun Misty(Also happens to be my Misty Sun's civilian identity's father). "

*Il principe è incuriosito, qual è il suo nome(The Prince is intrigued, what's his name)?*

 _ **Saturn, what's your father's name?**_ Princess Serenity asks her reincarnated baby half-sister.

 _ **Tomoe Souichi**_ , is Saturn's response, Mistress Nine was a more competent fighter than Saturn had thought, and was dodging every swing of her glaive, which Saturn knew how to use, mastered using actually.

" Tomoe Souichi. "

*Pensa che sia fatto, principessa Serenità(Consider it done, Princess Serenity).* Belphegor says, he was the only Varia Officer that knew the truth, and only him. He understood State Secrets after all.

" Charge Iemitsu. "

She smiles as she hears him cackle, even as she can hear her Lightning, and Tsuna's both cursing him, and each other out. * Will do. Want proof of death?*

" It would be preferred, yes. " Princess Serenity remarks. He gives an assenting noise, and the call is disconnected, " He's agreed to do it, and is charging your Idiot Sire, Cavaliere. "

That causes her other half to outright cackle, " Good, bastard deserves it. Saturn, cross body block, now. "

The newly awakened senshi blinks even as she does so, " Thanks, Cavaliere. "

" The full title is Cavaliere del Cielo, translated it means Sky Knight. "

Uranus, and Neptune leap up to sit on the wall as well, and they cheer Saturn on while snacking on the popcorn their Sky supplies, sure it was store bought, made in bulk, but it was still popcorn. Media personnel had to sign forms that they understood the danger they were placing themselves in, Sailor Moon had been adamant about that, so did the cops, and other onlookers as well if they stayed around to watch in person. As Moon had put it to the authority figures she was not going to be made to pay for Stupid people. The Police Chief had laughed his ass off when Moon had told him that in a bland tone, but agreed, and told her he would ensure the forms were filled out. Every member of the police department in the Minato Ward, and the surrounding wards were forced to fill the forms out, just in case.

Finally Saturn's glaive connects, and she pumps her Sun Flames into the bitch that had invaded her body. Mistress Nine keels over dead before she hits the ground, and the spar between Lightnings and Storm arrives where they were, " Hey, Bel, care to do some clean up for my Misty Sun? " Princess Serenity calls out.

The psychotic prince cackles, ignites his Flames, turns a backflip, and lands on Mistress Nine, dissolving her into nothing, " Grazie, Bel. " Princess Serenity says.

" Sei benvenuto, principessa Serenità(You're welcome, Princess Serenity). " Belphegor says before moving on, his knives acting like a sharp, pointy, whirling dervish of death.

Petz had taken to electrifying his knives, causing him to retract them quickly, and Ranko took advantage to get in up close, and personal. The Lightnings had decided to tag team him, since he was such a pain in the ass to beat. Bel knew better than to let Ranko fall into the Soul of Ice, and then draw him into a spiral to unleash the Heaven Dragon Blast on him. After this though he would seriously have to look into unarmed combat. Saotome was not one to take lightly, and not even Levi had been able to electrify his knives as often as Petz could. Petz was Quality, apparently, and was just shaking the rust off.

" Oh, Bel, have them get your target's daughter into the custody of Cub's mother, charge the Idiot. " Princess Serenity says offhandedly.

" Shishishi...will do. " Bel says, Cub and Principessa were so very interesting.

Uranus and Neptune both look at their princess, " He's the one you asked to deal with Saturn's father? "

Saturn observes the way the Varia Storm Officer is moving, " At least with him what you see is what you get. "

Uranus and Neptune both have a foreboding shiver go down their spines when they see the look of interest in Saturn's eyes, " A psychotic assassin and the Senshi of Death, Ruination, Silence, and Rebirth. "

Bel pauses when he hears this comment, " She's Quality, I could do worse. "

Princess Serenity groans, " If you wish to court her in her civilian identity then you must be on your _best behavior_ , she is my reincarnated younger half-sister, and nothing past second base until she's sixteen. Plus, no alcohol until she can legally have it here in Japan. "

Belphegor pouts, but concedes that the principessa has a point, " She is also the Princess of Saturn, so _you will treat her with the proper respect, or I will geld you_. " Princess Serenity says, her smile all teeth.

For the first time in a long time Belphegor actually felt fear, Princess Serenity was truly his equal, and she cared about her people. She had not been afraid to get her hands dirty, it had been her mother that kept her from being the Princess that was truly needed. Even Ranko and Petz freeze in their positions at feeling the amount of Killing Intent pouring from the petite blonde. Cavaliere smirks, that was the carnivore hidden beneath all the shit that had been heaped upon her in a new life. _**I can't stay out much longer, Cavaliere.**_

 _ **I figured, mio bella principessa, you can retreat now, your sister is safe, freed from her possession, and she's also your newly established Sun Guardian as well. I need to get a Sun before Reborn gets it into his head to find one for me.**_

 _ **I don't know of a Sun for you, unless you go with Ryohei.**_

Cavaliere shudders, Sasagawa Ryohei meant dealing with Kyoko, and while he didn't mind her, he wouldn't drag her into this stupidity either. He'd rather have guardians that knew the score. _**What about Petz's sisters?**_

 _ **Mist/Rain, Cloud/Storm, and Cloudy Sun.**_

Cavaliere frowns at these mixes, that would leave Calaveras out then, damn. He did not want to deal with a Cloudy Sun. Besides, Kyouya might see that as an invasion of territory. Princess Serenity reverts back to Sailor Moon, and cuddles into her Knight, " We're going to get going, train your asses off, but Saturn, you're the Healer, you know what that means. "

Saturn nods, " I do, I have to make damned sure I can't be taken out, while also ensuring I can keep their asses alive. "

Cavaliere ignites his Sky Flames, and flies them home, using Mist Resonance to hide their flight. While Cavaliere and Moon are heading for home Mizuno Ami has just left her first therapy session. She was disgusted with herself, today had been an evaluation to see what she truly needed help with. The blue haired genius had become even more withdrawn to the point her mother took her out of school, and had her attending online instead. This way her daughter wouldn't fall behind, and she wouldn't have to deal with how cruel her peers actually were. Saeko knew she had failed her daughter by not being there to _do something about the bullying_. To be honest she should have put her daughter into therapy years ago.

 **Flashback:**

 **Queen Serenity IV of the Moon and Silver Millennium looks over her carefully crafted spell once more. It wouldn't do for her daughter's senshi to question her orders. She knew it wouldn't work on Saturn, spells were cast on the heirs and heiresses to keep them from being susceptible to these kinds of spells, but the rest of the senshi, including Pluto were not so protected. It just pissed her off that her dratted daughter had not only been born with the Lunar royal sigil, but the nine pointed star of Cosmos as well. This spell would override all of the protocols in place to keep the Guardian Senshi from overstepping their bounds. The only hitch would be Sailor Saturn, and her daughter as well. Princess Serenity V was far too perceptive for her own good.**

 **She already avoided the Inner Court of Princesses like the plague, instead choosing to hang out with their brothers. When they weren't available she was holed up in the library that the Queen couldn't access, which should have been raising several red flags to the people.**

 **On the other side of the Moon Princess Serenity looks at her cousin, Princess Selena. The navy blue eyed female frowns when her cousin lays out her suspicions about her own mother, " You will always have my loyalty, cousin. We both know that this will all come crashing down thanks to your mother, cast the spell to ensure I am reincarnated into the same era as you. Make sure I regain my memories, and I will find you when the time is right. We cannot let Aunt Serenity go unchecked any longer! "**

 **" My mother should not even be on the throne, she cannot access the Royal Spell Library. Why that has not sent up several alarming red flags I do not understand. She will be the ruin of everything, and all she cares about is the acquisition of more power, prestige, and political might. I fear she will betroth me to Endymion XIII. "**

 **Princess Selena curses at this, her navy eyes flashing, " I do not have a court of my own. If need be I will take over for you after we are reincarnated, because once your ascension is set into motion more and more powerful beings will come out of the woodworks. I possess the Onyx Crystal, I can handle them just as easily as you could. "**

 **End Flashback:**

Navy eyes flash as their owner sees the leading news story in all of Japan. _HOW DARE THEY_? Her poor cousin, Serenity did not deserve all the shit that damned female Mauan deliberately piled on top of her. It was time for the New Moon to don the night sky.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, manga/anime, and medicine titles

 _ **Telepathy**_

*telephone conversations*

 **Flashbacks/Dreams**

Namimori:

After getting another round of video games in with Usagi, Tsuna walks Takeshi out, " If you want to be my Rain then you will have to be evaluated psychologically. I can handle being Usagi-chan's therapist, and I know she got you started on writing journals, but unlike other Skies, I want to know my Guardians are sound in mind, and body, one crazy is allowed, and no Kyouya isn't crazy, he's just rather violent. "

Takeshi looks at Tsuna, his potential Sky was serious about this, " I'll have my dad set up an appointment with a non-biased therapist. "

" Thank you. Hayato will be getting therapy as well. "

Takeshi could see why that was necessary, Hayato acted like a very eager to please puppy, one that had been horribly abused, and kept coming back for more. When shown even the slightest bit of kindness…" Does Usagi have a Storm yet? "

" Secondary, not primary. " Tsuna states, " She has the other elements though her Mist needs intensive therapy for reasons I can't discuss in the open. Remember when we had to go retrieve her from that sex trafficking ring, and what she did to save me? "

Takeshi's brown eyes widen, " Moon sure is bright tonight. "

Tsuna sighs, Takeshi had understood. Tsuna curses under his breath, when he reads a text from one of the local yakuza that had spotted Decimo Don Chiavarone heading for Namimori, most likely to meet with him, " Call Kyoya, and Hayato, then have Kyoya intercept Decimo Chiavarone, I need to call my Lightning. "

Takeshi straightens and heads back inside while Tsuna uses his phone to send a message to Petz to get to him immediately. Ranma drops down from the roof, " Hotaru-chan and I can handle protecting your mom, and Usagi. "

Tsuna nods, and heads inside to talk to his girlfriend, letting her know what was up. Takeshi was also letting his dad know they would need a private room at the restaurant. By the time Petz has arrived everything is set up, and Tsuna is dressed in black relaxed fit jeans, a white tank top, he has an orange hoodie over that, and the fighting gloves Bel had given him so he could better protect Usagi, they were fingerless fighting gloves that could handle Flames being channeled into them, just like the clothes he was wearing now. Tsuna leads the way to TakeSushi, Petz two steps behind him, alert for trouble.

Dino is stunned with the amount of precautions that Tsuna is taking, and the fact that he had his Cloud intercept him, and his group. That and the fact Tsuna was not allowing him near his home. Once settled inside TakeSushi Dino looks at Tsuna, " I mostly came so I could meet you without Reborn facilitating everything. "

" My girlfriend's Lightning kicked him towards a Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnast by the name of Kuno Kodachi. The Sadistic Demon Baby Tutor is currently stuck in Nerima. What is the current state of affairs for the Vongola as you know it? " Tsuna asks.

" You know that Nono's sons have been killed, save for the Varia head whom is adopted. You are the only _legitimate_ heir. "

" Apparently I will need to change a few things. Kyoya, make a note that anyone with Vongola blood should be allowed to inherit, regardless of whether their parents are married or not. If necessary opposition will suffer _accidents_. "

Kyoya grins viciously, he could handle being the right hand to someone like the Omnivore. " I'll back you up on that, Tsuna, because I know damned well my siblings happened to have some kids as well before they got killed off, not to mention the fact that Skies actually aren't rare, it's just very few awaken. Most natural leaders are Skies, even the assholes like Hitler. The Mafia just doesn't think that Skies can be just as plentiful as the other elements simply because very few ever turn active. " Dino states blandly. Dino had done extensive research on this issue, and discovered that several bullied kids that had ended up killing themselves to end the misery were actually Skies that never went active, but the attraction was still there.

" Care to work out a new alliance agreement for when I'm Decimo? " Tsuna asks, unlike his counterparts he was going to put the older generations through HELL for dragging him into this.

Dino's smile was all teeth, " Hayato, take notes as well so you can give me your own impressions later on. If you need to talk to me then go through Kyoya. I am not getting my civilian mother dragged into this if I can help it. Reborn would have had you show up _at my house_ , which is completely unacceptable. Did the Vongola announce they have a new heir? "

Dino winces, " It was a calculated risk to let other non-allied Families know that they will still be a major player in the Underworld. "

" I sincerely hope I can deal with what that Idiot whom gave me half of my genetics has allowed to happen. Try to get me an actual overview of how much clean up I'll need to do. " Tsuna says flatly.

" I will. " Dino says, " Romario, get our men back home on that. Vongola Decimo will need our help cleaning out the Trash when he takes over. "

Romario snorts, " Why do you think Xanxus attacked, he was trying to get the Timoteo to get his head out of his ass and see all the Rats infesting the Family. You need a new head of Intelligence, Sawada-sama. "

Tsuna groans, " Let me guess, my _Idiot Sire_ is the head of Intelligence, right? "

Dino nods, " He is, and he has never liked Xanxus. One of my school friends, Squalo is his Rain, and held the Varia together while Xanxus was on ice with the technique Primo created, the Zero Point Breakthrough. "

Tsuna snorts, " Essentially he figured out how to make his Flames turn into ice, right, not doing that. I need allies, which means I can't piss Xanxus off, or his Guardians by using the very technique that put him on ice to begin with. Well, my girlfriend's Lightning should be able to help with that. "

Petz snorts, " Sounds to me like Primo just overpowered the Chinese Amazon technique known as the Soul of Ice. "

Tsuna considers this, " That makes far too much sense. Well, Ranma/Ranko-sensei will teach me that, and the Heaven Dragon Blast after I master Chestnuts Roasting on Open Fire. Oh, Petz was recommended by my girlfriend, she's the youngest of her sisters as well. "

" I see, why did you go looking for a Lightning? "

Tsuna sighs, " Mostly my Intuition telling me I needed to find one before Reborn got any Stupid ideas in his head. As it is, until Takeshi gets psychologically evaluated I will not Harmonize with him, but I will fight with him as he views my girlfriend as a sister. "

Dino blinks, " Wait, you actually care about your Guardians mental well being? "

" I was bullied horribly until my Flames forcefully broke the Seal on them to save my girlfriend, whom at the time was the _only damn friend I had from being raped right in front of me_. I know damned well that someone can be physically all right, but be hiding a helluva a lot of pain inside, not all wounds are physical. " Tsuna says.

" He has a point, I'm going to be attending regular sessions to get over all the shit my Father, and his associates, along with my older half-sister put me through. " Hayato admits.

Every member of the Chiavarone wince as one, Hayato was a bastard according to the original definition, a child born out of wedlock. It was no wonder Tsuna was making damned sure his Guardians were sound of mind, " Can you give me everything you have on his older sister, mostly so Kyoya can have his almost carnivores on the lookout for her. Until Hayato's therapy makes some headway _I do not want her anywhere near him_. "

Kyoya smirks, " Den sister will be kept away from Puppy Knight until he's ready to bare his fangs at her. "

" Thank you, Kyoya, this way Hayato can focus on his training, because I just get this feeling we're going to need to be able to kick ass, and take names of all comers. Keep a discrete eye on Koukyu Land, Kyoya. "

" Understood, Omnivore, I'll have almost carnivores do that as well. " Kyoya says.

Juuban:

Eudial cackles as that Sky Aura finally fades away, she could finally go after the next victim, Osaka Naru. The auburn haired, blue eyed, orange wearing teen only has to see Eudial before she dives to the side, and scrambles away, pulling out her phone, and blindly texting Usagi. She was _not an idiot, thank you_ , she knew her childhood friend was Sailor Moon. She makes sure to not run in a straight line, and keep obstacles between her, and the daimon controller. Why the hell did they always go after _her_?

Namimori:

Usagi reads the text from Naru, and Killing Intent fills the room, " Hotaru, Henshin yo! "

" Moon Cosmic Power! "

" Saturn Planet Power! "

Nana was in the garden at the moment, " Stay here, protect Nana, Ranma. " Sailor Moon says, and leaps into the air, she and Saturn fly towards Juuban, Saturn using her Mist Flames to hide them.

Mugen Gakuen:

Haruka and Michiru bolt upright when they can feel their princess transform, immediately doing so themselves. They leap into the night, and head towards where they could sense their enemy.

Juuban:

Naru curses when she trips only to find herself saved by a senshi she didn't recognize. The bodice of her senshi uniform is dark gray, her bows are black, her skirt and scarf are light gray. Her tiara is silver with a light gray star shaped gem in the center of it, in the center of her front bow is a broach identical to Sailor Saturn's. Her boots are black with dark gray laces, also like Sailor Saturn's boots. Her raven colored hair is in short flyaway pigtails without the stupid buns on the top of her head. In her ears are three silver crescent moons, with one on top, and two on the bottom. Naru had seen the news footage of Sailor Saturn, " Who the hell are you? " Eudial asks just as the rest of the senshi arrive.

" Shin seikatsu no sērā senshi, kibō no gādian! Wakusei Runa, sērānyūmūn ni yori hogo(Sailor Soldier of New Life, Guardian of Hope! Protected by the planet Luna, Sailor New Moon)! " is the response.

Moon smiles, " I am sooo glad to see you, itoko(cousin). "

" I knew I had to reveal myself after what the Inners, and that bastard tried. " New Moon says.

Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune all bristle angrily when The Second Incident was mentioned, first as a senshi, but Second in Usagi/Moon's life. " Where is Luna, she had to have approved of this as well? " New Moon asks, even as she single handedly destroys the daimon. New Moon was immensely overpowered, she, like Saturn was feared for her power, and like Saturn was a Sun, only her secondary was Storm.

" Probably still living with my parents. I'll probably grab Artemis, and have Kyoya-nii house him for a little bit since my Lightning is terrified of cats, justifiably so. " Moon says.

" I never did find out why, I just know he/she is. " Uranus admits, she was enough of a martial artist to know about him/her after all.

" His father taught him the Neko-ken. " Moon deadpans.

Uranus and New Moon both start cursing at this, and Eudial even adds to the swears painting the air blue. Eudial had heard of the Neko-ken, and what went into training someone to use it as well. She was honestly surprised someone was _that Stupid_. Then again she had never met Genma, or Sawada Iemitsu. Eudial did make a note to tell the rest of the Witches Five that they could not use anymore cat daimon since Moon's Lightning Guardian had been trained in the Neko-ken. They did not need someone going Cat on them after all. That was the absolute last thing they needed since there were very few things that could get someone out of a Neko-ken induced state.

Naru sighs, " Moon, stay in touch, I am not an Idiot. "

Moon nods, understanding what Naru was saying, she knew, and had used Common Sense to figure it out too. Moon looks at her childhood friend, " Tell the Demon Prefect that you're under Rabbit's protection, or any member of the Disciplinary Committee. They'll ensure you're safe while in their territory. "

Naru nods, " Understood, Soul is ready to help if necessary. "

Moon smiles weakly, " Stay here, New Moon, you can borrow Soul as she has the capability to heal converted humans as well. "

" Welcome aboard. " New Moon says, even as Naru Harmonizes with Moon. Moon truly smiles this time, now she had another Rain.

 _ **Itoko, would you be willing to see if you can Harmonize with Cavaliere del Cielo. He's got some family business to take care at the moment. His civilian identity is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and he is the only LEGITIMATE heir to the Vongola Family.**_

 _ **Wait, Vongola, as in the fucking Mafia?**_ New Moon asks

 _ **To be fair he hasn't been given a choice in the matter, and if he can find Guardians before his Home Tutor, Reborn does, then he gets more of a say. It's not like you wouldn't fit in with the Mafia, and as for me, I would rather be the wife of a Don than a kept Queen.**_ Moon replies.

Tsuna and Usagi had no way of knowing that they were messing with the plans of an evil megalomaniac that would become a nuisance in ten years time. Though when they do get dragged to the future, together, because they had finally managed to get some quality time as a couple, only to wake up in a coffin, in the wrong damned future. Usagi ends up calling her Pluto to get her guardians sent to the future they did, mostly so Ranma would be around to unleash unmitigated devastation upon the Millefiore Family. They wouldn't need to follow through with such a convoluted plan once Usagi had her Guardians with her.

Needless to say, the Tsuna of that future would be woken up by Usagi, and actually bitch slapped for not doing the simple thing, and destroying fake rings, or if he had to destroy them, then make another Kami forsaken set. Her Tsuna would just sit back, and watch the fireworks, because by that time she would have gotten some of her fire back, she'd never be a true carnivore thanks to a little over a decade of negative reinforcement, and the Future Tsuna would get the pleasure of watching her ream _Reborn_ out for not realizing that a decade's worth of negative reinforcement would leave it's damned mark, and more importantly heaping more negative reinforcement on top of that is Stupid to Iemitsu Levels.

Lal Mirch would choke as Usagi reams the Sun Arcobaleno out while Irie Shoichi would be recording the entire incident for Tsuna's viewing pleasure, and more importantly make a copy of said video that would be given to Hibari to show the Small Animal whenever he felt down and out. Reborn would be _pissed_ , but it would be Fon that would remind him of an old saying, 'What goes around, comes around'. In other words karma caught up with him, and all out bitch slapped the Sun Arcobaleno, Skull and Dino would be given their own copies in the past and future too. Not to mention that she would also lecture that version of Byakuran, and then his past self, before tossing his past self to Sailor Pluto so he learned how to use his abilities, _responsibly,_ or he would be killed off, end of discussion, no way were they going through that shit again. Still, that's later on down the road, right now the couple is blissfully unaware of this.

No one could have predicted the ripples that would occur due to the meeting of Sawada Tsunayoshi, and Tsukino Usagi. Not even Sailor Pluto or Byakuran had predicted anything like what was happening now. As it stood, the instant Usagi and Tsuna caught Reborn bullying Skull, they'd come down on him like a mudslide down a mountain. There would be no escape for Reborn, though by that point he should already know that neither Tsuna nor his girlfriend would tolerate bullying, so really, it's his own damn fault. Chaos and Trickster deities everywhere were salivating at the Chaos their meeting had caused, and it had actually been random chance, as far as investigations could tell.

Then there was the fact that Reborn would be getting tossed into all of the craziness that followed Ranma around, gleefully by the aquatransexual. The Hibari Clan was thoroughly vexed with Genma, more and more fiancées were cropping up the more they dealt with the ones Ranma knew about. Sadly Genma had never pissed off any Organized Crime Syndicate, though no one would blame Ranma if he were to order a hit on his male genetic contributor. It didn't hurt Ranma's case that Fon vouched for him, that, and with a proper sparring partner the Hibari heir was not nearly as vicious, unless someone challenged him for his territory.

Namimori:

Hayasa is going through her katas, she made sure she could handle close range combat, could already call up her Flames, and more importantly, did not need a damned ring to get the job done. However, now that Naru had reconnected with Usagi she would be making Flame conductive jewelry for much, much cheaper, and stress that they were kami forsaken training tools. Tsuna didn't need any help going into Dying Will Mode, and he could handle Hyper Dying Will Mode as well. Those he could do along with flame punches without transforming into Cavaliere del Cielo. Kyoya had his specially made tonfa that could channel his flames, and, though Takeshi didn't know this, the sword he would receive from his father would be able to channel his Rain Flames as well. Hayato on the other hand, yeah, he needed some serious counseling, and to learn how to fight with something other than dynamite. Ranma/Ranko could handle the hand to hand aspect since Reborn should not be allowed to teach, ever.

Hayasa was not one to take for granted her own skills, and constantly sought to get better, Ranma/Ranko would love her, and take her on as another student, though she would most likely learn the Tendo School of Anything Goes. Soun had howled when Happosai had taught Ranma/Ranko, but there was nothing he could do as Happosai did happen to be the Grandmaster of the school after all. It didn't help that Akane would be _pissed_ when Hayasa challenged her for the Tendo Dojo's sign, and right to be the true Heiress to the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Ranma/Ranko, Tsuna, and Usagi would all be watching, and laughing their asses off. That would happen after the Ring Battles, and let's just say Hayato would be very glad Ranma would be his fighting teacher. Especially since Ranma knew how to deal with his opponent's fighting style.

If Hayasa had even suspected what her future would hold once she actually meets her potential Sky, and they Harmonize she'd be stunned. Still, she had to actually meet her potential Sky, and that was only after her twin's Sky felt she was ready. Back at the Sawada home Usagi and Hotaru are binge watching RWBY, while the animation style wasn't her cup of tea, Usagi did like the show since it had strong, kickass female characters. Ranma/Ranko would be teaching Hotaru Tai-Chi since it was soft flowing movements, and all about turning your opponent's strength against them. Whomever ended up as Tsuna's Sun Guardian would need to be able to deal with the Okama known as Lussuria, whom had a steel plate in one knee, and used Muay Thai as his preferred combat style.

Of course, once Niwa Natsuki arrived in Namimori to meet her reincarnated cousin's boyfriend there would be no contest. Lunar trained senshi were wickedly fast, and brutal in combat. Natsuki had the added benefit of having been trained by her Aunt Emiko in the ways of a Phantom Thief, and even more damning could actually transform into Dark. Of course, neither Dark nor Natsuki said anything to Emiko, as Dark had only manifested in her due to the fact that her foster parents were horribly abusive. Sadly Natsuki needed to remain in Juuban until the main senshi battles were over as her reincarnated cousin had fled, sure she would come back, and fight if necessary, but that was it. Dark had actually been sealed when the Vongola were created, so he knew about the Ring Battles, and once his female Tamer was confirmed as the Decimo Candidate's Primary Sun Guardian, well, he'd be making damned sure his Tamer could kick ass. Though he would have to prod Daiki to suggest blind training for Natsuki, and Daisuke, with Daisuke not quite old enough yet to be his Tamer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I also do not own D N Angel, just needed a last name for Sailor New Moon's civilian identity.


End file.
